XXX
by LadyFan123
Summary: -Estaré juntos para siempre, ¿Verdad, Len?- Preguntó la niña. El rubio asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Los años pasan, las personas cambian, pero ellos siempre estarán juntos con un amor más allá de lo fraternal, un amor en el que ellos eran felices, un amor prohibido en el que estarían para la eternidad. Serie de one-shot RinXLen, Lemon, Twincest.
1. Sueños

**Título: XXX**

 **Autora: (Mi mente loca, ok no.) LadyFan123**

 **Summary: Ellos lo disfrutaban, disfrutaban de su amor prohibido, un amor que solo se hacía posible cuando estaban solos en la casa, vaya que lo disfrutaban, incluso olvidando el simple hecho de que eran gemelos...** **Lemon Twincest. Leer bajo tu seguridad. (Dejen Reviews).**

 **Aclaraciones: Vocaloid no me pertenece. Solo hago este fic con fines de entretenimiento y porque tenía tiempo libre.**

 **Advertencia: ¡Fic Lemon! ¡Si eres menor de 18, por favor, retírese rápidamente! En otro caso, si eres mayor y/o tienes esa edad ¡Bienvenido/a!**

…

Él la tomo de la muñeca.

Sus jadeos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. El sonido de los dedos entrando y saliendo, comenzaron a hacerse audibles. Tomando la mano del chico mientras ahogaban sus gemidos en un beso desenfrenado.

Sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse de placer, ella quería más, mucho más...

Pero el contacto de la húmeda lengua de su amado contra su intimidad, la hizo sobre saltarse, arqueando su espalda hacia atrás. Cerró fuertemente los ojos apretando las manos a la sábana sintiendo un cosquilleo en su parte baja.

El movimiento brusco de la lengua de éste, casi la hace desfallecer. Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus manos temblorosas, la excitación del momento, tenían muchas cosas en común; el color de ojos, de cabello, la pequeña figura, las mismas manos y apariencia. Eran muy similares.

Ellos lo disfrutaban, disfrutaban de su amor prohibido, un amor que solo se hacía posible cuando estaban solos en la casa, vaya que lo disfrutaban, incluso olvidando el simple hecho de que eran gemelos...

-¡Kyaaaa!- grito en el momento que despertó luego de chocar con el duro suelo de la habitación.

La cama estaba mojada por los líquidos que habían salido de su interior, miro a los lados, en busca de su hermano gemelo, pero se encontraba sola. El olor que estaba en la habitación era, de algún modo, afrodisiaco.

-¡Eres una pervertida, Rin Kagamine!- Se grito a sí misma, tapando su cara con ambas manos, ocultando el sonrojo que se apodero de ésta.

Supongo que es la parte más vergonzosa del desarrollo...

…

 **.Fin.**

 **¡Okys! Sé que esta cortito, pero lo escribí cuando me levante una mañana. A nadie le ha pasado que se levanta de dormir bien rico y de repente ¡BAM! ¡Historia Lemon aparece en su mente! ¿No? ¿Nadie? Oh, bueno.**

 **Este fic lo dedico a mí, ¡Por mi cumpleaños número 13! (¡Cumplí años el 6 de junio!) Yes, nenes. Ya soy, oficialmente, una adolescente, y como salgo de vacaciones el 15 de este mes, tendré mucho tiempo libre (A menos de que a mi madre le dé por ponerme a limpiar toda la casa…)**

 **Recuerda que si te vas sin dejar un review, Rin se come todas las bananas de Len, Meiko se abstiene de beber sake, Miku canta una canción con Justin Bieber, Kaito comienza a odiar el helado y Luka se pone más activa de lo común (?). Si eso no te importa,** **Sé dónde vives.**

 **Se despide: LadyFan123.**


	2. WII

**Capítulo 2: ¡WII!**

Miku caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión; era una tarde algo tranquila, los mayores de la casa habían salido para arreglar algunas cosas para un concierto cercano y los gemelos se habían encerrado en su habitación con la excusa de tener sueño. La peli-celeste tarareaba una canción mientras jugaba con sus dedos en camino a su habitación, pero unos extraños sonidos la hicieron detenerse en la habitación de los gemelos.

- _No Len…-_ Se escucho decir, era una voz fina posiblemente de Rin.

- _Vamos… es divertido…-_ Se escucho hablar esta vez a Len, todo quedo en silencio después de un momento, nada se escuchaba, había movimiento.

Miku pensaba lo peor, su cabeza esta enseñándole tantos posibles escenarios que podrían estar pasando dentro de esa habitación. Intento mover la perilla pero esta solo giro un poco antes de detenerse dándole a entender a la Hatsune que la puerta estaba cerrada.

- _¿¡Que estarán haciendo!? Están, están… ¡NO! En el mejor de los casos están creando una nueva canción.-_ Pensó Miku soltando un suspiro dándose la vuelta dispuesta a continuar su camino hacia su habitación.

- _¡Nyaa! ¡Len!-_ Se escucho un quejido perteneciente a Rin.

 _-¡O tal vez no!- Miku volvió a pegar su oído en la puerta._

 _-¡Len, basta!-_ Otro quejido salió de la habitación poniendo aún más nerviosa a la peli-celeste.

 _-Todo estará bien…-_ Len intentaba callar los quejidos de su hermana- _Ten, sujétalo así.-_

 _-¿Así?_

 _-Sí.-_ Todo quedo en silencio de nuevo.

- _Umm, Rin.-_ Se escucho esta vez algo parecido a un gemido salido de la boca de los gemelos.

Miku no podía evitar que su mente maquinara tantas imágenes, su corazón se acelero al imaginar una posible situación, muy probable suponiendo los quejidos que estaban saliendo de ahí.

-¡LEN, RIN! ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁN…?- Miku golpeo la puerta una y otra vez hasta que el seguro cesó y logro abrirla, encontrándose el escenario más tonto de todos.

-¡Lo siento, Len!

-Mi ojo…- Len estaba sentado en la cama con la mano en su ojo y una expresión de dolor.

-¿Que ocurrió aquí?- Pregunto Miku alejándose de la puerta caminando hacia los gemelos.

-Lo siento, Miku-nee. Estaba jugando con el Wii y Len me quería enseñar a jugar pero cuando levante el brazo le di en el ojo ¡Juró que no lo era mi intención! - Término de hablar la rubia intentando arreglar la situación, moviendo sus manos de aquí para allá.

-¿Está inflamado?- Len quito su mano para mostrarle el ojo a su hermana, la cual solo colocó una sonrisa falsa.

-No…- Rin mintió mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

La peli-celeste seguía paralizada había pensado tantas cosas raras, era una mal pensada.

-Así que ustedes…- Miku no tenía nada para decir, suspiro pesadamente mirando a los Kagamine, los cuales la miraron sin entender la situación. -Vamos Len, te curare el ojo.

-Miku-nee, ¿Voy a perder el ojo?- Len tenía el ojo tapado con su mano aún, tomando la mano de Miku la cual lo sacó de la habitación comenzando a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de estar.

-No, no lo perderás… creo- Miku llevo a Len hasta el sofá donde lo sentó lentamente. El kagamine se tensó debido a las palabras de la Hatsune.

-¿¡Eh!?

-Quédate aquí, buscare el botiquín- Miku fue a su cuarto caminando rápidamente.

Rin estaba en los escalones de las escaleras. Len volteo a mirarla aún con su ojo tapado, su hermana le guiño un ojo a lo que Len sonrió. Lentamente el Kagamine quitó la mano de su ojo donde podía verse pintura morada que escurría de su ojo.

¿Que estaban haciendo ahí dentro?

 **¡Ok, tranqui gente!**

 **Sé que me pidieron una continuación con Lemon real pero no he tenido el tiempo para terminarlo, ¡Juró que lo subiré! No ahora, pero en algún momento. Mientras tanto para calmarlos, les dejo este pequeño capítulo. ¡No me maten!**

 **De nuevo, lo siento.**

 **Se despide: LadyFan123**


	3. Toda La Noche

**Capítulo 3: Toda la noche.**

-Ah… estoy tan cansada.- Se quejo una chica rubia levantándose del pequeño mueble que estaba en la habitación.

-Yo también,- Hablo esta vez su hermano gemelo tomando una carpeta amarilla colocada anteriormente por una de las empleadas de la disquera. –Y aún nos falta grabar unas canciones, la entrevista de las 3 y la firma de autógrafos al terminar.- Suspiro de nuevo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. –Será un largo día…

-¡Pero quiero descansar! ¡Me duele la espalda! ¡No aguanto las piernas! ¡Y mis brazos ya no dan más! ¡Quiero ir a casa, Len!- Se quejo de nuevo, comenzando a caminar por toda la habitación de aquí para allá.

-Pero no podemos, Rin. Tenemos que terminar todo esto para luego poder descansar.- Tiró la carpeta hacia la mesa, suspirando pesadamente aún sin levantarse del sofá.

Rin pensó un poco, cada idea que venía a su cabeza era rápidamente desechada por alguna tarea o deber que debían cumplir. No tenían ni un momento libre.

La entrevista seria de las tres hasta las cinco de la tarde, los autógrafos serian al terminar la entrevista y ni hablar de las canciones que tendrían que grabar. Y eso solo era ese día, al siguiente tenían muchas cosas más, pero que se podía esperar, siendo cantantes famosos, no tienen ni un momento para respirar.

-Espera un momento…- Mencionó Rin haciendo que su hermano girara la cabeza para mirarla con ambas cejas levantadas. -¡Len! ¡Mi mente acaba de maquinar algo increíble!- Solo recibió un "¿Umm?" en respuesta del rubio. –Tenemos la noche libre ¿no? Entonces podemos hacer lo que queramos.

-¿Y?

-¿Y?- Repitió mirando a su hermano el cual se levantaba del sofá con pereza, ella repitió la misma acción que él solo que con más energía. –Hoy es la fiesta de bienvenida a los Vocaloid de IA; y nosotros no íbamos a poder ir porque estábamos ocupados, pero ahora que me doy cuenta no lo estaremos ¡Así que vayamos y divirtamos!

-Es un buen punto.- Sonrió Len pensativo. –Tienes razón, que más da ¡Vayamos!- Al terminar de decir esto chocó los cinco con su hermana, a pesar de que después de eso una empleada fue a buscarlos para terminar las canciones.

…

Los gemelos se encontraban en el auto en camino al lugar de la fiesta. Ambos habían hablado con Meiko para que esta los llevara, sin ninguna queja, la castaña acepto; con la condición de que volverían a la casa justo antes de media noche.

El auto se detuvo frente al lugar el cual estaba decorado con globos blancos y rosados además de algunas serpentinas. –Recuerden,- Hablo la mayor, mirando como los gemelos se bajaban del auto con una sonrisa en sus rostros. –NADA de beber, no quiero que vuelvan ebrios ¿Entendieron?

-Sí, Meiko. Nada de beber, no llegar más allá de la media noche y no tener relaciones con nadie, entendido.- Rin cerró la puerta del auto lentamente, tomando la mano de su hermano. –Nos vemos.- Ambos se despidieron de la castaña, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada del establecimiento.

Sin duda, la fiesta era muy ruidosa y divertida. La pista de baile estaba llena y todas las personas reían mientras tomaban champagne u otra bebida. No tardaron en acostumbrarse al lugar y comenzar a tomar una que otras copas, desobedeciendo una de las condiciones de la que podrían considerar una madre.

La música era fuerte, yendo de lo electrónico a lo más nuevo en música. Ambos gemelos reían sin saber el porqué, solo dejándose llevar por los efectos de las bebidas que estaban tomando en ese momento. El sonrojo en el rostro de ambos era notable e imposible de ocultar.

-Len, yo te quiero ¿Sabías?- Le pregunto una Rin ebria recostándose en su pecho, el Kagamine solo acaricio la cabeza de su hermana con dulzura.

-Claro que sí, Rinni. Yo también te quiero.- Hablo al terminar su bebida, colocando la copa en la mesa sin darse cuenta de que ya esa era la octava que bebía. Colocó suavemente su barbilla en el cabello de su hermana, esta solo lo abrazó más fuerte mientras el calor en el rostro de ambos crecía a cada momento.

La fiesta continuaba, habían perdido la noción del tiempo y aunque las bebidas habían cesado aún estaban bajo el efecto del alcohol.

-¡Len!- Canturreó juguetonamente Rin abrazando a su hermano del pecho. Sintió como Len la movió rápidamente sentándola en sus piernas sonriendo inocentemente. -¿Que hora son?- Pregunto alargando la última palabra, abrazando esta vez el cuello del rubio.

-No lo sé.- Respondió llevando su rostro a la altura de los pechos de Rin acariciando suavemente la piel al descubierto con la punta de su nariz. Rin tembló levemente.

-Este… Len, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Por qué te colocaste este vestido? Deja ver mucho de tu pecho.

-Claro que no, no se me ve mucho. Y el vestido es lindo, por eso me lo puse.- Se aparto un poco cuando Len levanto el rostro con mirándola incrédulo. –Y por qué quería ver tu reacción al verlo.- Confesó girando la cabeza. Len soltó una pequeña risa acercándola lo suficiente como para que su rostro tocara el pecho de su gemela.

-Vamos, ya son las once y treinta. Si no volvemos a casa tendremos que dormir afuera.- Continuo Rin levantándose de las piernas de su hermano el cual se levantó luego de ella.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza. Ambos dejaron el lugar caminando hacia la calle nuevamente; sin perder el tiempo, llamaron un taxi el cual llego rápidamente.

Ya en el taxi, Rin comenzaba a dejarse llevar por uno de los efectos del alcohol y justamente el más fuerte, el sueño. Len se percato de ello, tomando la cabeza de su gemela para recostarla en su hombro. El viaje tardó más o menos unos minutos antes de llegar a la casa.

-¡Meiko-nee! ¡Ya llegamos!- Grito Len esperando recibir un chancla por la frente por parte de la antes nombrada pero esta nunca llego. Suponiendo que la mayor de la casa estaba dormida colocó a Rin en el sofá frente al televisor para poder quitarse la chaqueta marrón que llevaba puesta.

Pero al levantar la mirada, pudo ver una hoja en la mesa de la sala. La tomo entre sus manos comenzando a leer. –Parece que Meiko no está en casa.- Hablo más para sí mismo ya que Rin continuaba durmiendo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Len cargo a Rin entre sus brazos hasta la habitación de esta. Subió las escaleras sigilosamente intentando no hacer ni un poco de ruido; el joven conocía como era su hermana si la despertaban.

La habitación estaba pintada de blanco con algunos toques amarillos, la cama estaba repleta de peluches grandes y pequeños, el armario era grande –Necesario para toda la ropa de Rin-, un baño a la izquierda de la habitación, además de un escritorio con una computadora en este.

Len la recostó suavemente y con suma cautela en la cama, percatándose de que nunca antes había visto a su hermana de esa manera.

Su pequeño cuerpo era sumamente hermoso, su piel blanca se veía con fina y delicada porcelana, casi pensó que podía romperla; sus finos labios se encontraban entrecerrados dando paso al aire, sintiendo la suave respiración en su rostro al acercarse, las largas pestañas eran simplemente hermosas y el largo cabello rubio esparcido por toda la cama.

Se veía hermosa, frágil, fascinante e indefensa. Todo eso era de él… pero cuando Rin lo decidiera, ya no lo sería. Len sabía que su hermana ya estaba pensando casarse aunque ni siquiera tenía novio en ese momento. Le había hablado sobre como quería que fuera su esposo e incluso de cuántos hijos quería tener.

-¿Len?- Escucho la voz de su hermana, rápidamente volteo a mirarla. Esta le tomaba de la camisa sin dejarlo ir.

-Tranquila, Rin.- Intento soltarse del agarre de su hermana pero esta no cesaba. La rubia se levanto ligeramente quedando sentada en el colchón. –Ya estamos en casa, Meiko no está, mejor duerme.-

-Pero, Len.- Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. El Kagamine solo podía mirarla, no sabía desde cuando cada movimiento que hacia su gemela le parecía simplemente encantador, por no decir seductor. -¿Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche? Como lo hacíamos de niños.

-Rin, no puedo. Ya somos grandes, tenemos 17 años, ya no podemos dormir juntos.- Concluyó tomando un peluche de gato rosado colocándolo debajo del brazo de su dueña. Rin bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

-Entonces si no puedes dormir conmigo, yo dormiré contigo, ¿Te parece?

-Rin, lo que acabas de decir es lo mismo a que yo durmiera contigo.- Sonrió mirándola divertido. Rin bufo ante tal injusticia.

-Vamos, solo duerme conmigo.- Rin lo miro con ojos llorosos –Los ojos de perrito siempre funcionan bien.- Len no pudo evitar mirarla con los ojos grandes como platos, levanto la mano hasta el cabello de la chica acariciando suavemente.

-De acuerdo, dormiré contigo.- Termino diciendo mientras se subía a la cama de la rubia la cual estaba celebrando alegremente. –Pero no me hago responsable de lo que suceda.-

-¡No importa! ¡Mientras más cosas sucedan! ¡Más divertido será!- Len se sorprendió de escuchar a su hermana decir esas palabras, mucho menos cuando tienes a un hombre en la cama. Vio como la rubia lo abrazaba por el pecho nuevamente, un sonrojo comenzó a formarse nuevamente; pero con el efecto del alcohol aun en su sistema, cedió fácilmente hacia ella.

Aunque parecía que nada iba a pasar esa noche, ambos Kagamine tenían otros planes. Comenzando con simples roces al acomodar el edredón sobre sus cuerpos o caricias apropósito de parte de alguno de ellos.

Pero el alcohol comenzaba a hacer su efecto en Len, el cual se encontraba nuevamente junto al pecho de su gemela abrazándola, mientras esta acariciaba su cabello rubio. –Rin.- Susurró levantando el rostro dejándolo a centímetros del rostro de Rin.

-¿Si?

-Ya no puedo esperar más.

-¿A que te refieres, Len?- Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos nuevamente, Len solo la miro por un segundo antes de darle a entender a la rubia lo que ocurriría si seguían así. Esta colocó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. –Adelante.-

Con esas simple palabras, Len se acerco a sus labios. Uniéndolos suavemente en un largo y placentero beso, moviéndose lentamente uno sobre el otro. El baile que ambas lenguas hacían en ese momento era fascinante para los chicos. El tiempo del beso pareció volverse infinito aunque tener que separarse para tomar aire los hizo volver a la realidad.

Rin lo miro un momento, los ojos de su hermano nunca habían sido tan hermosos, - _No, esto es seguro algún efecto del alcohol.-_ Intento convencer a su mente, pero los ojos del rubio le hicieron desistir la idea. Se quedo inmóvil en ese momento, _-¿En serio está pasando esto? ¡Tiene que ser un error!_

Len miro los ojos de su hermana, esos ojos azul marino que tanto le gustaba ahora contenían un brillo que le indicaban que lo que ocurría era magnifico. Un pequeño hilo de saliva aun conectaba las bocas de ambos; Rin abrazo la cabeza de Len al mismo tiempo que este comenzaba a bajar la cremallera del vestido blanco que llevaba su gemela esa noche.

…

La excitación se hizo presente en la habitación, ahora Len se encontraba encima del cuerpo de la rubia, el calor en las mejillas de ambos crecía a cada momento sintiendo como pronto se tornarían más rojos que un tomate.

Un nuevo beso comenzó entre ambos, moviéndose suavemente conformando un suave masaje. El vestido de la chica había sido desechado desde hacia tiempo e igual la camisa del rubio. Seguramente no podrían darse la cara a la mañana siguiente, pero habría valido la pena.

-Len...- Gimió levemente Rin, temblando al momento en que su hermano comenzaba a besar su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojas al succionar.

El joven Kagamine solo continuo con lo que hacía mirando como su hermana comenzaba a excitarse con solo tocar su cuello, bajo hacia los hombros aun besando y dando pequeños mordiscos en su camino. Los gemidos crecían en la habitación con el paso en que el rubio besaba o mordía la piel de Rin.

Sin perder el tiempo, se deshizo del sujetador blanco que ocultaba los pequeños y redondos pechos de su hermana. Todo el tiempo, Len se preguntaba cómo serían, si serian grandes o pequeños, pero eran simplemente perfectos, perfectos para él. Colocó una mano sobre el seno izquierdo de su gemela, la cual arqueo la espalda al contacto, soltando pequeños gemidos al aire cuando el oji-azul comenzó a presionar sobre ese pequeño botón rosado.

Len acerco su rostro hasta el pecho de la rubia comenzando a lamer toda la extensión dejando un camino de saliva tras sí. Los gemidos que Rin lanzaba, eran una forma de excitación para él, incitándole a continuar y no detenerse por nada. Comenzó a lamer el pezón suavemente sintiendo como la chica colocaba la mano sobre su cabeza moviéndola entre sus cabellos dorados.

Estuvo haciendo eso un par de minutos para luego darse cuenta de que el otro pezón también pedía su atención, levanto su mano hasta el otro seno comenzando a masajear suavemente mientras continuaba lamiendo el izquierdo. Rin soltó un par de gemidos más antes de acariciar la cabeza de Len dándole a entender que continuará más abajo, o eso era lo que pensaba él.

Bajo un poco más, finalmente sentándose en la cama pasando un dedo por todo el abdomen de la chica causándole un par de coquillas a la misma. –Len, me das cosquillas.- Sonrió mirando como el rubio soltaba una pequeña risa.

-Vamos, ponte seria. Ya comienza lo bueno.- Al terminar de decir esas palabras se agacho un poco para terminar frente a la las panties blancas de Rin.

Levanto una pierna por sobre su hombro, Rin cerró los al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Len cerca de su centro. El joven Kagamine estaba torturándola con solo pasar la lengua cerca del lugar, un escalofrió la recorrió al sentir como lentamente era despojada de su última prenda. –Len…- Tembló un poco al ver la mirada de Len directamente hacia ese punto.

Len sonrió tranquilamente, levantado una de las piernas acercándose lentamente siendo casi como una tortura para la rubia que cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el contacto de la húmeda lengua de su hermano sobre su clítoris.

Apretó la sábana con fuerza, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar soltar un chillido: el rubio se percató de esto por lo que tomo las manos de Rin colocándolas a los lados al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba unas simples palabras cerca de su oído.

–Quiero que grites mi nombre, no te retengas.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, después de ese gesto, El Kagamine levanto los brazos comenzando a dar un pequeño masaje en los senos de la chica. Y tal como él quería, ella comenzó a gemir y soltar pequeños chillidos de vez en cuando.

El rubio volvió a la parte intima de su gemela sintiendo la calidez de ésta, lamiendo toda la extensión, sintiendo el delicioso sabor de los fluidos de su hermana, -Umm, Len.- Rin acaricio levemente los cabellos dorados del chico, presionando un poco, incitándolo a continuar.

No se detuvo, continuo lamiendo de arriba abajo, colocando el dedo índice sobre el clítoris dando pequeños movimiento circulares, la chica gemía sin retenerse, sintiendo una sensación caliente en su punto y una sensación parecida a cosquillas en su caderas que se extendió hasta sus extremidades, comenzó a sentir el calor en su rostro, dejándose llevar por el olor que ahora estaba en la habitación, un olor afrodisiaco para ambos. Ella sabía lo que venía: _El Orgasmo._

 _-_ ¡Len!- Chilló cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Tal y como lo pensó, apretó el cobertor de la cama con ambas manos, arqueando la espalda al mismo tiempo que soltaba un chillido que le dio a entender a rubio lo que ocurría; solo sintió cuando su boca y barbilla quedaron humedecidas por el liquido caliente que salió de la rubia. Bebió todo lo que pudo, sin dejar ninguna gota; la rubia respiraba agitadamente, el sudor recorría todo su cuerpo, sus piernas y brazos temblaban, sintiendo como su corazón latía más rápido que nunca.

-Len…- Intentaba recuperar el aliento, miro hacia donde estaba su hermano, el cual la miro un momento para luego colocar una sonrisa picara en los labios. –Ven aquí…- Lo llamo más como una orden, extendiendo los brazos hacia él.

El rubio se acerco a sus brazos, obedeciendo la orden que su princesa le había dado. Ya en sus brazos, la rubia lo abrazo sonriendo felizmente, Len correspondió el abrazo aún sonrojado.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, Len levanto la cabeza para ver a su hermana la cual estaba solo mirando al techo, frunció el ceño preocupado. Sonrió nuevamente rompiendo el abrazo, Rin lo miro rápidamente al sentir como se levantaba, él aun sonreía.

-Tranquila, lo haré lento.- Sonrió pícaro, levanto una de las piernas de Rin colocándola por sobre su hombro, ella continuaba temblando y al sentir las manos de Len nuevamente en ese lugar, soltó un chillido.

-¡Nyaa! ¡Len! ¡Dame un respiro!

-¿Quieres que pare?

Rin lo miro nuevamente, el rubio estaba despeinado y la camisa había sido desechada hace unos minutos, sintió la mirada de Len penetrando en su interior sintiendo como si le robara el alma, los ojos azules del rubio le robaron el aliento, negó rápidamente. –Lo supuse.- Respondió el rubio al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la cremallera del pantalón abrirse, los ojos de Rin se abrieron de golpe.

-So-solo sé amable.

-Lo intentaré.- Rin soltó un risita por lo bajo al escuchar las palabras de Len, le encantaba cuando su hermano tenía esa actitud, parecía que dejaba lo _"Shota"_ de lado por un momento.

Ahora tenía un aire de superioridad y una sonrisa picara en sus labios, pocas veces lo había visto así, y ahora que estaba con ella, era mucho mejor que verlo con cualquier chica del instituto donde estudiaban.

El discurso mental de Rin fue interrumpido por un beso de su hermano el cual le pregunto en que pensaba pero ella solo negó con la cabeza. –No, nada.- Sonrió sin poder evitar mirar hacia abajo notando el miembro erecto de su hermano. –Lo tienes grande.- Bromeo sin poner evitar tocar el miembro del rubio, éste sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Y aunque Rin quería continuar tocando, el rubio la detuvo recostando nuevamente en la cama, levanto el rostro mirándolo un momento, estaba sonrojado hasta más no poder. –Ca-Cállate.- Abrió las piernas de la rubia nuevamente con una mirada lujuriosa; la mente de Rin se lleno de millones de pensamientos, al fin y al cabo era su primera vez. Se estremeció un poco al sentir la punta de miembro de Len en su entrada y como éste empujaba lentamente.

Los gemidos no fueron de esperarse, Rin apretó la sábana mientras soltaba un quejido de dolor mientras Len continuaba empujando preguntándose si detenerse o seguir, siento como las paredes de la vagina de su hermana se moldeaba a su forma.

Una pequeña barrera los detuvo, habían llegado al Himen.

Len empujo más fuerte al mismo tiempo Rin sentía algo dentro si romperse. -¡Len! ¡Me duele!- Grito cerrando los ojos con fuerza, el rubio coloco las manos a ambos lados del pequeño cuerpo de Rin, viendo como un poco de sangre comenzaba a salir. -¡Le-Len! ¡Estoy sangrado!- La preocupación de Rin era muy alta.

-Eso es normal, eso quiere decir que ya no eres virgen.- Le susurró a su hermana para luego darle un beso, un beso apasionado lleno de amor y lujuria combinado. El momento era simplemente perfecto para ambos, la puerta y ventanas cerradas, ambos en la cama, o sí, era perfecto.

Len comenzó un vaivén dentro de su hermana, dando fuertes estocadas. Rin paso sus manos por la espalda del rubio ocultando su rostro sonrojado en el hombro de éste soltando pequeñas lágrimas, sin darse cuenta, estaba hundiendo sus uñas en la espalda de Len.

Los gemidos resonaban en la habitación, ambos gemelos siendo envueltos por el placer, la lujuria dominaba el momento haciéndolos hacer cosas que los gemelos y hermanos no deberían. Las embestidas comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes y rápidas, ambos se sentían como en el cielo, viéndose rápidamente envueltos en el éxtasis el uno al otro.

Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, ahora dejando notar la presencia de los gemidos de Len lo cuales parecían más gruñidos. Un abrazo fue lo que los hizo terminar, el rubio al sentir como las paredes vaginales de Rin lo envolvían no pudo evitar venirse dentro de ella.

La rubia soltó un fuerte quejido al sentir como llegaba a otro orgasmo, mucho mejor que el anterior, y como la semilla de su hermano quedaba dentro de ella. -¡Ahh! ¡Le-Len!- Lo abrazo fuertemente intentando regular su respiración. El rubio se sintió complacido al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de su hermana y mucho más de esa forma; colocó una sonrisa antes de corresponder el abrazo.

…

-Ah…

Len Kagamine se despertó cuando un rayo de sol se filtro por un pequeño espacio en la ventana. Abrió los ojos lentamente, se recostó al espaldar de la cama con pereza dando un pequeño bostezo. Sus cabellos dorados estaba totalmente revueltos, y al parecer, el no llevar camisa no era de importancia para él.

-Me siento horrible.- Se quejo estirando los brazos, su mirada seguía fija en el edredón amarillo que cubría desde sus caderas hasta la esquina de la cama. –Mejor despierto a Rin para…

Su hablar fue interrumpido por un quejido, Len volteo rápidamente encontrándose con exactamente a quien tenía que despertar, su hermana gemela, Rin. –Espera,- Miro la habitación por completo percatándose de una cosa – ¡Esta no es mi habitación!-

-Len…- Hablo Rin entre sueños. –Cállate.- Sin darse cuenta, ésta le dio un golpeé en la pierna.

Los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron como una bala a la mente del rubio, los colores se le subieron a las mejillas aunque rápidamente se puso tan blanco como un fantasma. – _¡No puede ser! ¡No! ¡Rin me va a odiar! ¡Meiko nos va a matar si se entera! ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Somos hermano! ¡SOMOS HERMA…!-_ Ahora sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el movimiento de la rubia comenzando a despertarse pero parecía no querer dejar el mundo de los sueños. Len sonrió tiernamente mirando a su hermana dormir.

– _Somos unos malditos hermanos incestuosos.-_

.Fin.

 **Soy solo una niña de 13 años, no esperen mucho de mi ¿Eh? Bueno, intente arreglar lo más que pude el capitulo, tenía algunas (muchas) faltas ortográficas y agregué algunas cosas al igual que quite otras.**

 **¡Capitulo dedicado a lenxrin! ¡Gracias por leerlo todo!**

 **Responderé algunos reviews :v**

 **-Lilliamne:**

 **¡Gracias! Y sí, tienes razón, lo leí nuevamente y me di cuenta de que si era un Limme :P ¡De todas maneras gracias! También gracias por avisarme sobre los errores ortográficos, la cosa es que yo leo una historia que tiene la mejor trama del mundo y tiene un millón de errores ortográficos :P**

 **-Lenxrin:**

 **Jejeje, bueno, aquí está tu continuación. ¡Gracias por leer! De hecho el cap 2 lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho tiempo y lo encontré entre mis archivos, lo leí, lo edité y lo subí. Los pensamientos inocentes se irán a la mierda si sigues leyendo mis fic B)**

 **-Fenrir-Stark:**

 **¡Gracias! Aquí está tu continuación, papu (¿O mamu?)**

 **-Cicallasan:**

 **(Lindo nombre XD) ¡Gracias! Y me sonrojas oUvUo, tendré 13 pero tengo una mente muy sucia para que los demás lo vean. Por eso prefiero plasmar mis pensamientos incestuosos y muy sucios en un fic.**

 **Bueno, fin del Capítulo 3, espero sus recomendaciones, tomatazos, amenazas ¡Lo que sea!**

 **Gracias por leer mi primer fic de Vocaloid y el primer fic al cual le saco continuación, Gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo esto, se los agradezco mucho.**

 **(Puede que escriba unos capítulos más, ¿Ustedes que dicen?)**

 _ **Escribo; ¡Luego existo!**_

 **Se despide:** _ **LadyFan123**_


	4. Accidente

**Capítulo 4: Accidente**

 **Advertencia: Capítulo con mucho humor, no imitar las acciones de Len en este capítulo si no quieres terminar como él. Tal vez sea un capítulo canceroso.**

-Veamos…

Y ahí estaba Len, parado frente a su escritorio terminando de tomarse una soda; el día era caluroso, y en contra de Meiko y su hermana, Len se había quitado la mayoría de la ropa quedando solo con sus bóxer grises. Pero ahora el joven intentaba conseguir algo más, como su hermana había salido a casa de Miku para hacer alguna pijamada y se iba a quedar a dormir hasta el día siguiente, él no tendría otra opción que darse placer a sí mismo.

¿Masturbarse? Puede ser.

¿Ver videos en internet? Sí, ¿por qué no?

¿Hacer ambas? Sería una gran idea.

¡Estaba decidido! ¡Len Kagamine buscaría su propia forma de placer sin necesitar a su hermana gemela! Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba bien… ¿Cómo?

Por toda la habitación lo único que podía verse mover era al joven rubio que caminaba de aquí para allá, se acostaba en la cama, volvía a la computadora, caminaba otra vez, simplemente no tenía ideas. Decidió sentarse en la computadora y ver que aparecía en el buscador.

Escribió unas palabras al azar, esperando no encontrarse con algo perturbador.

Rápidamente se abrieron los resultados, frente a él se abrieron millones de posibilidades; desde páginas que esperaba tuvieran lo que buscaba, hasta donde comenzaban a hablar de otros temas. Hizo clic en la primera que vio, cruzando sus dedos.

Pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas; todas las cosas que salían, no le llamaban la atención. Suspiro derrotado, no tenia ánimos de seguir buscando y extrañaba a su hermana de algún modo. – _Vamos, Len. ¡Pareces alguien que no ha tenido sexo en días!-_ Se dio una cachetada mental a sí mismo. Y aunque las palabras de aliento de parte de su mente lo animaron un poco, continúo suspirando en el escritorio.

Levanto la cabeza alcanzando a mirar la botella vacía, al mirarla más de cerca, noto como la parte de arriba parecía una boca, - _¿Esto servirá?-_ Se pregunto a sí mismo tomando la botella en sus manos moviendo por todos lados, fijándose en su anchura y largo. – _Tal vez._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, los bóxer negros ya estaban en el suelo, dejando su miembro al aire. Lo masajeo un poco, sintiendo los colores subir a sus mejillas, imaginándose que Rin lo tocaba y causa esa sensación en él. Tomo la botella, intentando colocarla lo más suave posible sobre su miembro.

La botella encajo perfectamente, Len celebró un momento su hallazgo. Parecía funcionar, movía la botella de un lado para el otro y de igual forma se movía su miembro, funciono por un momento, sí, al moverla de arriba abajo le daba placer, pero lo único que no pensó bien fue como la sacaría.

La botella se había atorado.

Intento diferentes formas, halarla, girarla, echarse crema, pero la botella no cedía. Los humos de excitación se fueron rápidamente para volverse desesperación. – _¡Demonios, no tendré de otra!-_

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con una toalla cubriendo sus caderas hasta las rodillas, se acerco la última puerta del pasillo y la toco levemente. Rápidamente la puerta fue abierta por Meiko, la cual lo miro confundida.

-Shhhh- Lo calló colocando su dedo en los labios. –Casi despiertas a Kaito.- Regaño la castaña señalando al peli-azul que dormía plácidamente en la cama. -¿Que quieres?- Le pregunto cortante, en ese momento Len pensó si en realidad debía decírselo.

No podía decírselo, no podía ni siquiera hablar. Por eso, se lo iba a mostrar. Se quito la toalla, Meiko se sonrojo levemente pero luego soltó una fuerte carcajada. –Ayuda…- Suplicó Len con ojos llorosos.

Kaito se despertó de golpe, sentándose en la cama, girando su cabeza hacia el lugar del ruido, encontrándose con la misma escena que los ojos de Meiko acababan de ver, el rubio aún suplicaba ayuda, pero tal y como Meiko, Kaito soltó a reír.

…

-¡Tienes razón!

Tres chicas se encontraban en una habitación divirtiendo juntas, hablando entre sí de diferentes cosas, jugando algunos juegos y haciendo preguntas tontas, comiendo cualquier cosa que el hermano mayor de Miku, Mikuo, les trajera.

-¿Quieren algo más, chicas?- Pregunto el peli-turquesa asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-No gracias, hermano.- Negó Miku mirando toda la comida que estaba frente a ella. –Creo que a es suficiente comida.-

-¡Dos sodas más!- Exclamo Rin levantándose del suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro y un taco en la mano derecha.

-¡Y atún! ¡Trae atún!- Exclamo ahora Luka, el trió de chicas sonrieron y comenzaron a reír.

Mikuo abandono la habitación con una sonrisa, ninguna de las tres chicas sabían que le pasaba a el hermano de Miku ese día, estaba tan contento. –Veamos, Rin, te toca.- pronuncio Luka con una sonrisa señalando a la nombrada. – ¿Verdad o Reto?

-Este…- Lo pensó un poco.- ¡Reto!

-¡Sensualmente come un plátano mientras miras a la persona frente a ti!- Los retos de Luka siempre eran los peores, algo que al parecer la Kagamine no entendía.

Rin miró hacia delante dándose cuenta de que frente a ella se encontraba Miku- Eh…- La peli-turquesa menor comenzó a temblar. -¡Mi-Mikuo! ¡Trae plátanos!- Exclamo levantándose de suelo para gritar por la puerta. Un simple "De acuerdo" se escucho de parte de Mikuo.

-¡Y el atún!

La comida fue traída por Mikuo que rápidamente sonrió y dijo que iría a hablar con Luki, el hermano mayor de Luka. Fue en ese momento que todas entendieron el porqué estaba feliz: Él y Luki tenían algo.

Rin estuvo a punto de meterse el plátano a la boca pero una llamada a su teléfono la interrumpió, -¿Puedo?- Las demás asintieron con la cabeza, dejo el plátano en el suelo, sacando su teléfono naranja detallado con una pegatina de una naranja sonrojada. Contesto la llamada rápidamente al darse cuenta de que era Kaito.

-¿Kaito-san? ¿Qué sucede?

- _Este… ¿Rin? Necesito que vengas al hospital rápido_

 _-_ ¿Hospital? ¿¡Que sucedió?!- Rin se horrorizo imaginándose un montón de cosas.

- _Tu hermanito hizo una tontería._

Rin colgó el teléfono, tomó su bolso, se colocó unas zapatillas y se despidió de las chicas, aunque estas estaban enojadas por la ida de Rin, decidieron pasar a otro juego.

…

-¡Len!- Rin llegó al hospital corriendo, estaba exhausta y con el corazón a mil por hora.

-¡SHHHH! ¡Silencio!- Grito la enfermera que estaba en la sala, Rin se disculpó por el alboroto, hasta que oyó la voz de Kaito en una habitación, rápidamente corrió en esa dirección. – ¡No se corre en el hospital!

Haciendo caso omiso a la enfermera, Rin corrió a la habitación de donde provenía la voz del peli-azul, abrió la puerta rápidamente, encontrándose con la escena más chistosa de su vida:

Len acostado en una camilla, con una botella en su miembro; Meiko riéndose sentada en una silla cercana a la camilla; el doctor tocando la botella y Kaito gritándole a Len. -¿Que demonios…?- Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase.

Meiko la saludo con una mano mientras continuaba riéndose, Kaito la saludo aunque enfadado y Len ni siquiera alzó la mirada.

-No entiendo cómo pudiste hacerte esto.- Dijo el doctor, luego de que le explicaran la situación a Rin. Len se sonrojo levemente, no iba a decir que intentaba masturbarse con una botella, aunque fuera verdad, no diría eso. Len contesto:

-Me caí cuando me estaba vistiendo y se me atoro…

 **.Fin.**

 **Ok, paren de reír ya XD**

 **No sé, esto es algo basado en hechos reales ¡OJO! ¡No me paso a mí ni a nadie que conozco! ¡Yo soy mujer! Lo leí en internet y dije: "Eso sería genial para un capítulo" y lo escribí. Este capítulo fue más humor que romance ahora que lo pienso…**

 **Bueno, responderé Reviews:**

 **-Lenxrin:**

 **¡PAREN EL MUNDO! ¡TE LO VUELVO A DEDICAR! Eres una gran lectora, gracias por comentar.**

 **PD: ¡VIVA LA REBELDIA! :V**

 _ **Escribo; ¡Luego existo!**_

 **Se despide:** _ **LadyFan123**_


	5. Mi Profesor De Inglés

**Capítulo 5: Mi Profesor de Inglés.**

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con los anteriores (Como un AU). En este cap, Rin es una estudiante normal y Len es el profesor.**

-Eso es todo por hoy- Un profesor de cabellos dorados y ojos azules termino de dar su primera clase en esa institución. Un joven de solo 22 años que era el nuevo profesor de inglés. Una chica rubia lo miro detenidamente, mirando cada parte de su cuerpo.

- _Que lindo cabello, y esos ojos azules. ¡Nyaa! ¡Que guapo!-_ Un sonrojo creció en ella mientras una sonrisa tonta se formo en sus labios.

El docente salió del salón luego de despedirse, ella continuo sentada en su lugar en la espera de la siguiente clase, y es que, siendo honesta, ese profesor era realmente lindo. – _Lástima que es mayor, seguramente tiene esposa.-_ Se lamento la rubia tomando su libreta para escribir lo que había aprendido.

Una nueva alumna, igual que el profesor, Rin Tokura, se molestaba más en aprender que en cualquier otra cosa. Apenas consiguió una amiga, un peli-turquesa que era su amiga de la infancia.

…

Era un mañana normal en la escuela secundaria de Japón, los alumnos conversaban en las clases sin que los profesores se dieran cuenta, mientras una oji-azul jugaba con su bolígrafo, marcando un ritmo que llegó a su cabeza.

-Bueno, alumnos, la clase de hoy iniciara hablando de los cuentos. Como ya habrán de saber. Lo cuentos son una narración breve, en la que se narra una historia de ficción sobre un personaje o…

Todas las palabras de la maestra le entraban por un oído y se le salían por el otro a cierta rubia de ojo azulados, ella sabía todo eso y más, no es como si fuera una niña prodigio, pero ese tema es algo que dan en la primaría. Estaba aburrida, demasiado para ser exactos, el viento que entraba por la ventana movía ligeramente sus cabellos dorados, creando una brisa agradable.

De pronto algo mojó su zapato y alcanzo a su calcetín blanco, miro hacia el suelo, preparada para ver lo que había mojado su preciado zapato de escuela, un líquido naranja; fácilmente dedujo que era jugo de naranja gracias al aroma que llegó a su nariz; levanto el rostro encontrándose con una chica peli-verde llena del mismo líquido naranja solo que ésta, en su totalidad. La chica tenía una botella en la mano. Conclusión de Rin: _No podía abrirla e intento agitarla._ Suspiro.

-Rin Tokura.- La llamó la profesora, la nombrada alzó la cabeza mirando a la profesora con atención. – ¿Puedes ir por el trapeador?- Pregunto la profesora peli-castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?

-Sí, tú.- Respondió la profesora, dándose la vuelta. –Ahora ve antes de que te saque de mí clase, al fin y al cabo, no estabas prestando atención.

La profesora le había ganado, se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta. Ahora se encontraba peleando sola por el pasillo. –Ella derramo el jugo, pero no,- Alargó la última palabra moviendo sus manos en direcciones contrarias. –Rin, la nueva, tiene que ir por el trapeador.- Bufó enojada, cruzándose de brazos.

Acerco su mano a la puerta del conserje pero escucho algunos sonidos detrás de esta. ¿Que estaba pasando ahí? ¿Algunos chicos estaban experimentando ahí dentro? ¿Acaso el conserje había traído a su novia de nuevo? Sea lo que sea, ella no quería saberlo.

-Ah.

Ese sonido volvió a sus oídos, ¿Qué era eso? La curiosidad la invadía, no quería abrir, mejor buscaba a alguna profesora o profesor para que la ayudara. Sí, eso era lo que debía hacer, después de todo, no sabía si algo podría saltarle encima.

-¡Ah!- De nuevo escucho lo más parecido a un quejido, apretó con fuerza su falda amarilla, cerró los ojos con determinación y haló la perilla de la puerta.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con un profesor de cabellos amarillos y ojos azules mirándola estupefacto, ella quedo de igual manera, ya que, el profesor se estaba masturbando. Sostenía su miembro en la mano, era notorio que había un poco de líquidos pre-seminales en su mano. El sonrojo creció en ambos, nadie decía nada, era un profundo e incomodo silencio.

-¿Te-Teacher?- Tartamudeo con nerviosismo, se tomo las manos dando un paso hacia atrás, pero sin poder decir nada, el rubio la haló hacia él y cerró la puerta con seguro. -¿¡Que demonios!? ¡Déjeme ir!- Le grito nerviosa pensando lo que el profesor podría hacerle en ese momento, es decir, lo había descubierto, justo en el momento más inadecuado ¡Nunca debió abrir esa puerta!

-Shh, espera.- Le hablo tapándole la boca con su mano izquierda mientras intentaba colocarse los pantalones de nuevo. –Calmada, no voy a hacerte daño.- La soltó lentamente, ella estaba dispuesta a gritar por ayuda pero de nuevo el rubio le tapo la boca. –No grites.-

Le quito la mano nuevamente, la rubia lo miro completo y luego se cruzo de brazos levantando una ceja con una mirada de desaprobación. -¡Sé que está mal! ¡Por favor no le digas a nadie!- una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la joven al escuchar esas palabras. –Demonios, déjame adivinar. Todo tiene un precio, ¿Cuál es el precio por tu silencio?- Intento hacerse pasar por un caballero aunque su pantalón seguía abierto.

-¿Mi silencio?- La chica lo pensó un poco. Pedirle que le pusiera 10 en todo no valía la pena, ella era buena estudiante; no iba a pedirle dinero, ella no lo necesitaba, mucho menos lo dejaría ir gratis, algo tenía que haber… llegó una idea. –El precio de mi silencio es…

Hizo una breve pausa casi torturando al rubio.

-Quiero sexo todos los días después de su clase.- Sonrió como si hablara de lo más inocente, el profesor la miro esperando que fuera una broma pero se dio cuenta de que no lo era.

-¿¡QUE?! ¡Estás loca! ¡Pueden meterme a la cárcel si nos descubren! ¿No quieres otra cosa?

-No, y si usted no acepta mi propuesta saldré ahora mismo a decirle al director.

-Por favor, tiene que haber algo más. Eres muy joven como para pedir eso; ¡Solo tienes 17!

-Eso es lo que quiero, ¿Acepta?

El profesor suspiro pesadamente, colocando una mano en su cadera. –Sí… está bien, acepto tu condición.- Ambos se dieron la mano. –Pero llámame Len Kagamine, ese es mi nombre.- _Len_ abrió la puerta lentamente, se giro un momento para mirarle, le sonrió picara notando el leve sonrojo que creció en sus mejillas.

…

-Eso es todo por ahora, pueden irse a casa.- Terminó de explicar el profesor Len. Miro a Rin de reojo, esta le dio una pequeña sonrisa. –Señorita Tokura, usted se queda para sus clases particulares. – Asentí con la cabeza aún sonriendo.

-No sabía que necesitabas clases particulares.- Hablo una peli-turquesa en su oído.

-Sí, el inglés no se me da bien.- Contestó sonriendo guardando su teléfono en el cual le había enviado a su madre que llegaría tarde. –Hable con el profesor y acepto darme clases.

-Ya veo.- La peli-turquesa se alejo un poco sonriendo. –Nos vemos.- Se despidió, la rubia le respondió sonriendo, despidiéndose con la mano.

La sala quedo vacía, un silencio comenzó a volver incomodo el momento. La sonrisa de Rin creció haciendo temblar al profesor. La rubia se levanto de su asiento para sentarse en el escritorio de Len, lo miraba algo divertida y riéndose en sus adentros por lo nervioso que se veía el rubio que hasta estaba sonrojado.

-Entonces,- Abrió ligeramente las piernas. -¿Empezamos mis clases particulares?- La rubia sabía lo que hacía, se deshizo lentamente de la falda escolar mirando como Len bajaba el rostro.

Len suspiro. -¡Sí! ¡Empecemos! ¡Bueno, en el inglés las palabras se pronuncian de forma diferente por lo que…!- Intento hacerse el tonto, sonriendo como si hubiera ganado algo, la rubia le golpeo la cabeza con un libro.

-¡Esas clases no! ¡El acuerdo! ¿Recuerdas? Mi silencio.- Sonrió tomando la mano del rubio colándola en su cadera relamiéndose los labios.

El profesor suspiro vencido, realmente esperaba que se hubiera olvidado pero no por algo le decían _"la chica que no olvida_ ". Un apodo estúpido según él, divertido según ella. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los labios rosados de la joven que rozaron los suyos. Un sonrojo creció en sus mejillas sintiendo como la sangre bajaba a su miembro.

Se acerco un poco más, uniendo sus labios en un beso, lento y suave. La joven paso sus manos por la cabeza del profesor acariciando los cabellos dorados de éste mientras el beso se intensificaba a cada momento. El beso se volvió más apasionado moviendo sus bocas en un delicioso masaje dejando que sus lenguas jugarán.

Sin darse cuenta, las manos de Len se movían por instinto, llegando a sujetar uno de los pechos de la rubia. Un gemido salió de los labios de Rin alejándose un poco del rubio; Len la miro a los ojos, esos ojos azules que siempre le miraban en las clases, muchas veces había mirado de reojo a la rubia, preguntándose más sobre ella, saber más sobre su vida personal. Una chica rubia de ojos azules, cuerpo pequeño y delgado, todo un premio.

La rubia le sonrió, de nuevo se sintió nervioso. Rin sonrió soltando un leve carcajada, se levanto del escritorio donde estaban las cosas del rubio y prefirió sentarse en sus piernas. Rápidamente el profesor se dejo llevar por sus instintos, al sentir el punto de la chica sobre su miembro, sintiendo ese punto caliente. Intento deshacerse de la blusa de la joven, soltando los botones uno por uno.

Finalmente la blusa estaba fuera, fue lanzada al suelo cayendo sobre la reciente falda que la rubia se había quitado. Lo miro con ojos deseosos, la mirada que le lanzo fue suficiente para entender que debía continuar. Los labios de rubio rozaron los senos de la chica, tomando el sujetador por ambas manos con la intención de quitarlo.

Sin embargo, Rin lo ayudó en ese trabajo. Tomando el sujetador por la parte de atrás quito lentamente todos y cada uno de los pequeños ganchos que lo mantenían unido. Al ser despojada de esa prenda lo único que le quedaba era sus panties, sin previo aviso el profesor se abalanzo a uno de sus senos, lamiendo y mordisqueado el pezón, una sensación gloriosa para ella.

El profesor se concentraba en producir el placer que su alumna necesitara para comprar su silencio, pero las cosas se le escaparon de las manos comenzando perder el control de sí mismo. Quería tocarla, besarla, poseerla, todo eso lo obtendría ese día.

Escabullo la mano hasta las panties de la joven, introduciéndola lentamente, llegando a tocar el clítoris de la chica que rápidamente soltó un gemido gritando su nombre. -¡Len!- Grito su nombre, se sentía extraño haciendo que una de sus alumnas gritara su nombre, pero, diablos, esa chica estaba buena.

Detuvieron el tocarse un momento, la recostó el escritorio mientras la chica veía como lentamente se quitaba el cinturón. Rin abrió sus piernas ligeramente mientras el rubio le quitaba la última prenda que le quedaba, dejando a la vista, la vagina de la rubia. No podía creerlo, estaba a punto de hacer el amor con una estudiante. Realmente no se arrepentía.

Movió un poco su mano, llevándola al centro de chica sintiendo como esta temblaba levemente. Rin estaba nerviosa, como no estarlo, esta sería su primera vez. Había leído en internet que dolía y por los videos que había alcanzado a ver, parecía que a las chicas les dolía demasiado.

-¿Estás bien?

Esa pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos. Lo miro a los ojos, tenía una mirada de preocupación mientras le tomaba el rostro con una mano. Nunca antes se había fijado en los ojos azules del rubio, un azul marino.

-Sí, sí. Estoy bien, solo algo preocupada.- Acaricio la mano del profesor suavemente para luego depositar un beso en ella.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Sí

Hubo un incomodo silencio, ¿Cómo responder a eso? Len se sentía la peor persona del mundo por lo que estaba haciendo, pensó en tal vez no hacerlo. –Tú eras la que quería que hiciéramos esto.- Le contesto acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Sí, lo sé. Soy una tonta ¡Realmente quiero con usted!- Esas palabras lo hicieron poner realmente nervioso pero parecía que la rubia ni siquiera lo noto. - ¡Me gusta mucho desde que lo vi por primera vez! ¡Pero solo tengo algo de pena!

-¿Pena?- Soltó una leve risa. -¿Tienes pena de que te vea sin ropa?

-Puede… ser…

-Cariño, por si no lo sabes, ya estás denuda. No tienes por qué tener pena.

-¡No ese tipo de pena! Ni siquiera sé si realmente es pena o solo tengo miedo de hacerlo.

-Yo puedo quitarte esa pena.- Concluyó levantando ambas piernas de la joven, tomando su miembro erecto, colocándolo suavemente en la entrada de la rubia sintiendo el área caliente y un poco mojada. –Lo haré lento, si te duele, dímelo y me detendré.- La chica asintió, empujo un poco las caderas introduciéndose lentamente dentro de la joven sintiendo el calor de sus adentros.

-¡Espere!

-¿Que?

-Cierre la puerta.

El rubio levanto la mirada, encontrándose con la puerta abierta. Camino hacia esta y la cerró lentamente colocándole el seguro. Camino de nuevo hacia la joven que le asintió con la cabeza. Repitió lo mismo que la última vez, colocó la punta de su miembro y empujo con la cadera.

El chillido no hizo de esperarse, Len detuvo su avance para mirarla un momento. -¿Te duele?- Le pregunto pero ella negó con la cabeza haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que continuará. Obedeció la orden, adentrándose más en su alumna, sintiendo la calidez de la vagina de esta rodeándole y como los líquidos lo ayudaban a deslizarse.

-Ah… Ve más rápido.- Le pidió apretando la camisa del rubio con los ojos cerrados.

-No quiero hacerte daño.- Respondió yendo al mismo ritmo que antes, una sensación lenta pero placentera.

-Sólo hazlo.- Fue casi un grito, asintió con la cabeza aceptando la orden de la rubia.

Acelero rápidamente, la rubia soltó un gemido más parecido a un gemido, temblando debajo de él. ¿Realmente lo estaba haciendo? Es pregunta recorría la cabeza de Rin, una y otra vez, pero siempre tenía la misma respuesta: " _Sí, lo estoy haciendo"._ Se contestaba sonriendo para sí misma.

Sintió como llegaba a esa barrera llamada himen, la cual demostraba la virginidad de la rubia. Dio una fuerte estocada, rompiendo esa barrera. Un gemido se escucho salir de los labios de joven, apretando la camisa del docente arqueando la espalda; era una sensación dolorosa, algo parecía haberse roto dentro de ella, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas.

Len deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la chica, sin moverse en lo absoluto dentro de ella. La rubia intentaba regular su respiración, soltando lentamente la camisa blanca de su profesor el cual comenzó un pequeño aviven dentro de ella.

-Umm.- Otro quejido fue soltado de los labios de chica, esos gemidos lo estaban volviendo loco.

Unió sus labios en un beso apasionado que pareció que ella no esperaba, aún así lo correspondió, abrazándolo por la espalda, colocando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, el beso era lento pero ardiente moviéndose rápidamente uno sobre el otro. La mente de ella estaba totalmente nublada por las sensaciones placenteras y el dolor en su parte baja fue disminuyendo.

El escritorio comenzó a llenarse de diferentes líquidos, tanto pre-seminales como la sangre que salió de ella. Ella estaba deseosa de más e igual él, el movimiento suave y lento dentro de ella se volvió más rápido y fuerte, haciéndola soltar fuertes gemidos que eran cayados por besos.

Para tener la actitud que ella poseía, realmente era todo lo contrario, nunca tuvo pensamientos de querer perder su virginidad de esa forma pero ese profesor realmente le había llamado la atención, fue un milagro encontrarlo de esa forma y tener la oportunidad de ponerle una condición.

Él por otro lado, estaba disfrutando todo eso, desde que empezó a trabajar en esa escuela, ella era la más inteligente de clase, siempre que hacia una pregunta, ella la respondía ya fuera en japonés o en ingles. Era realmente su favorita, más de una vez había pensado en ella de otra forma, como su novia o como una simple alumna. Pero ahora la tenía como su amante, lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una especie de corriente eléctrica que se extendió por su columna y bajo hasta su miembro, mientras ella sentía un leve cosquilleó en sus caderas. Ahora actuaban por instinto, ella movía las caderas al ritmo de las estocadas ayudándole a entrar más a fondo, hasta sentir como sus paredes vaginales se apretaban alrededor del miembro del rubio.

Ambos gimieron fuertemente, soltando sus fluidos uno sobre el otro. La rubia sintió como su interior se llenaba de un líquido caliente más conocido como semen. Len salió de ella lentamente aún gimiendo dándose un último beso antes de cerrar su pantalón.

La rubia respiraba agitada sentándose lentamente en el escritorio del profesor, mirando hacia el suelo, sin romper el beso. Se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos, ambos rieron por lo bajo.

Él la ayudo a levantarse pasándole una pequeña toalla húmeda que saco de bolso. –Nunca se sabe cuando alguien te tirará algo encima, es mejor tener una de estas a estar sucio.- Se excuso entregando la toalla, ella sonrió limpiando su cuerpo. Otro sonrojo creció en las mejillas de rubio, Rin podía jurar que él estaba a punto de convertirse en un tomate.

Luego de recoger un poco, ambos salieron del salón ya vestidos, tomados de la mano. Esa sería el inicio de una divertida aventura. ¿Limpiar? Que se encargue el conserje.

…

-Y así se conocieron sus padres.

Terminó de hablar la castaña más conocida como Meiko sentada en el sofá tomando una taza de café.

Rin y Len estaban sentados en el sofá en la otra esquina de la casa, ambos sonrojados hasta más no poder, -Meiko-nee… pudiste no ser tan explícita…- Mencionó Len tomando la mano de Rin la cual estaba pálida y sudando frio.

-Ustedes querían saber, fue una lástima que ambos murieran.- La castaña se levanto del sofá para llevar la taza de café ahora vacía, hacia la cocina

El recuerdo de sus padres luego de ese accidente de auto era algo que los Kagamine nunca olvidarían, pero ahora con la historia de Meiko-nee ambos habían quedado totalmente traumatizados; a pesar de que ellos ya habían tenido relaciones antes.

.Fin.

 **Acabó de matar a los padres de los Kagamine y les puse el mismo nombre que ellos, ya saben donde crearon a Rin y a Len ]:{V (Pacman mexicano aparece).**

 **¡Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo 5!**

 **Espero sus reviews (Déjenlo!)**

 **PD: Mi hermana entro en mi carpeta y como que leyó el capitulo 3, cuando me di cuenta la golpeé, le dije que no lo leyera pero ella lo leyó igual, leyó el capítulo 4 y casi se orina, ahora leyó el capítulo 5 y me miro con cara de** ***** **LennyFace*. Entonces yo como que,** _ **"¡Deja de leer mis cosas!",**_ **Pero no le digo nada porque ella me dice donde tengo errores :v.**


	6. Detente

**Este es el último capítulo nenes u.u Abajo explicare el porqué.**

 **Capítulo 6: Detente.**

Se tomaron las manos, adentrándose en ese peligroso juego del amor. Un amor prohibido, placentero y candente. El movimiento de la cama iba sincronizado con el movimiento de los cuerpos encima de ésta. Los jadeos y gemidos crecían a cada momento. La habitación estaba a oscura, solo siendo iluminada por una pequeña lámpara al lado de la cama.

La puerta se encontraba cerrada y de igual manera las ventanas. Ambos gemelos eran precavidos, ese día los mayores se encontraban en la casa, y digamos que Meiko no está muy feliz con la idea de que Rin vuelva a dormir con Len, pero esto a ellos no les importaba, mientras más tiempo juntos, mejor.

Así fue como todo ese sueño se volvió realidad, dejando de ser simples sueños húmedos pasado a noches apasionadas llenas de amor. Los cabellos dorados se combinaban entre sí, mientras un olor afrodisiaco llenaba la habitación.

-Len…- Un quejido salió de la boca de la rubia sintiendo como el nombrado se introducía lentamente en su interior. –Detente.- Le suplicó abrazando al rubio mientras este negaba con la cabeza. –Por favor, Len. Faltaba poco para…- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso.

El beso se hizo eterno, dejando que sus lenguas se juntaran. Finalmente el beso fue roto por Len quien solo le acaricio el rostro limpiando el pequeño hilo de saliva que seguía conectando sus labios. –Len, detente.- Suplico la rubia nuevamente. –No faltaba mucho para que…- Se vio interrumpida de nuevo, esta vez por las palabras de Len.

-Está bien, Rin.- Sonrió sujetando una de las piernas de su gemela colocando por sobre su hombro teniendo más espacio para moverse. –No creo que pase justo en este momento, además, estamos usando protección.- Ante estas simples palabras comenzó un vaivén dentro de la rubia, la cual soltó un quejido casi inaudible. Las suplicas siguieron pero fueron ignoradas olímpicamente por el menor de los dos.

Los minutos pasaron, Rin sentía como lentamente comenzaba a dejarse llevar por placer, comenzando a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las envestidas de su hermano. Pero todo el placer que ambos gemelos sentían en ese momento se vio interrumpido por un líquido caliente que dejo a ambos sorprendidos.

Len soltó una risilla acariciando el rostro de su gemela. –Te viniste rápido.- Menciono aún riendo pero vio como la rubia levanto un ceja y como su rostro cambio a uno de pánico.

-Le-Len. Yo no me he venido ¡Len, te dije que esto pasaría!- Grito Rin dándole un empujón a Len, haciendo que se saliera de su interior, para luego ir al baño y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Len miro las sábanas rápidamente, llenas de los líquidos que ambos habían soltado cuando estaban en el acto, pero ahora se juntaban con el líquido rojo que salió de la rubia. Quería golpearse a sí mismo en ese momento, debió de haber oído a Rin, ella le había dicho que su período no tardaría en llegar, pero él insistió en tener relaciones y ahora habían acabado así:

Rin encerrada en el baño, él tirado en la cama con el miembro al aire manchado de sangre, y las sábanas ensangrentadas, se sentía la persona más mala del mundo.

…

-¡Tonto, Len!

La rubia seguía encerrada en el baño, algunas lágrimas se habían comenzado a deslizar por sus mejillas. Se limpio las lágrimas rápidamente, suspirando hondo, intentando calmarse un poco. –Cálmate, Rin. Tienes que calmarte.- Hablo para sí misma, levantándose del suelo con una pizca de enojo.

Abrió la puerta del baño lentamente notando que su hermano no se encontraba en la habitación - _¿Se fue?-_ Se pregunto a si misma aunque la respuesta era obvia. – _Genial, tendré que limpiar las sábanas yo sola.-_ Se acerco a la cama, comenzando a quitar todo lo que estuviera encima de esta finalmente quitando el cobertor manchado. Lo lanzo al suelo suspirando molesta.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió nuevamente, mostrando al rubio entrar ya vestido. En sus manos traía unas toallas que entrego rápidamente a Rin. -¡Lo siento!- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de levantar el rostro dejando ver que estaba sonrojado.

Rin rió por lo bajo tomando las toallas mientras las lágrimas continuaban saliendo. -¿Saliste a comprarme toallas?- Le pregunto sonriendo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Por favor, no me lo recuerdes, la cajera me miro confundida.- Len bajo la cabeza nuevamente pero los gimoteos de Rin los hicieron elevarla para ver que ocurría.

-¡Eres el mejor hermanovio del mundo!- Ante estas palabras la rubia se lanzo sobre Len quedando acostados en la cama. El rubio acariciaba la cabeza de Rin mientras esta continuaba llorando y diciéndole cuanto lo amaba.

-También te traje chocolates pero ya deja de chillar.

 **.Fin.**

 **Bien nenes, este es el último capítulo, gracias por leer la historia. Originalmente este fic sería un one-shot, pero gracias a ustedes, creció más de lo que pensé, llegando al punto donde tuvo 3 capítulos extras.**

 **Tengo más ideas en mi cabeza que se aplazan por este fic, no soy de esas personas que puede escribir 5 fic's al mismo tiempo UoU**

 **Pero ahora sí, este es el fin. Gracias de nuevo. Espero sus reviews.**

 _ **Los invito a leer otros de mis fic's:**_

 _ **-Cuando era pequeño.- Perteneciente al Famdon de Miraculous Ladybug.**_

 _ **-Querida Bufanda.- Perteneciente al Famdon de Vocaloid.**_

 _ **Todos y más se encuentran disponibles en mi perfil :3**_

 _ **Escribo; ¡Luego existo!**_

 **Se despide: LadyFan123**


	7. Ejercicio

**¡Volví! ¡MUAJAJAJA! Simplemente no podía dejar este Fic de lado, tenia tantas ideas para agregar que decidí continuarlo :D**

 **Sin más, ¡A leer!**

* * *

-1... 2... 3...

Len Kagamine miraba con extrañeza -o más bien, horror.- como su hermana gemela levantaba una pesa que ni el más fuerte del gimnasio había logrado levantar. Bebió un sorbo de la botella con agua helada que había llevado esperando que en algún momento su hermana se cansara y finalmente se rindiera; pero parecía no tener fin.

La muchacha parecía no tener ningún problema levantado más que su propio peso en esas enormes pesas de acero. Mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro mirando fijamente su brazo viendo como el músculo se contraía para luego relajarse. El sudor bajaba por su frente pero parecía no importarle a pesar de que tenía una toalla justo a su lado.

Mientras que Len se preocupaba más por su hermana, al mismo tiempo que se ponía celoso por como los demás chicos la miraban; Rin pensaba que el ejercicio, era como tener sexo.

Una fuerte y cansadora sesión de sexo.

Los músculos se contraían para luego relajarse; como cuando llegas al orgasmo.

Él sudor que bajaba por todo el cuerpo y el dolor en brazos y piernas debido al movimiento; igual que en el sexo.

Los gemidos de dolor y suspiros de relajación luego de terminar la sesión de entrenamiento; igual que cuando terminabas de hacer el amor.

Los constantes gritos de aliento del entrenador o de alguna otra persona; eran iguales a los gemidos que pedían continuación.

Porque para Rin Kagamine, hacer ejercicio, era como tener sexo.

* * *

 **Sí, esta cortito pero lo escribí una noche antes de dormir. tal vez el siguiente sea más largo.**

 _ **Escribo; ¡Luego Existo!**_

 **Se despide: Ladyfan123**


	8. Nuestra Relación

Capítulo 8: Nuestra relación.

-¡Agh! ¡Le-Len!

Los gemidos resonaban por la habitación constante ritmo de las estocadas aumentaba. El sonido de las pieles chocando era un tanto afrodisíaco para ambos, el flequillo comenzaba a pegarse a sus frentes debido al sudor de la misma forma que bajaba por el cuerpo de ambos.

Un último chillido fue suficiente para hacerle saber al rubio que la chica debajo de ella no aguantaría mucho más tiempo, finalmente llegando al tan esperado orgasmo. El cuerpo de Len sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica bajar por su espina dorsal hasta su miembro, liberando su semilla dentro de la rubia.

Para Rin, tener relaciones con Len era de más normal para ese entonces y para Len era lo mismo. Tener relaciones con su hermana había llegado a ser divertido en cierto punto, mantener la relación en secreto haciéndose pasar por simples hermanos gemelos era un sentimiento que a ambos los llenaba de adrenalina. Ya que, el incesto, no es algo bien visto por la gente.

Pero así eran ellos, amándose más allá de lo fraternal, más allá del amor de hermanos que deberían sentir el uno por el otro. Len acarició levemente el cabello de Rin la cual soltó una risita por lo bajo tomando la mano que la acariciaba para depositar un pequeño beso en ella. El rubio se levanto con cansancio quitando el ya usado condón de su miembro, tirándolo a la papelera más cercana.

-Vamos,- Habló Len tomando sus bóxers.- Hay que bañarnos antes de que llegue Meiko y Kaito.- Caminó con las ropas sucias en las manos colocándola en una pequeña cesta al lado de la puerta del baño. Luego de dejar la ropa ahí, abrió la puerta quedándose quieto en el portal mirando como su hermana se removía en las sábanas.

-¿No podemos dormir un rato y luego bañarnos?- Preguntó abrazando una almohada la cual tenía extrañamente la forma de una banana. Len negó con la cabeza caminando hacia la cama nuevamente. Se inclinó levemente, besando la frente de la rubia que volvió a sonreír.

-No, Rin.- Dijo el rubio incorporándose recogiendo su cabello en una coleta alta.- Si te quedas más tiempo de esa forma, terminarás toda pegajosa.- Tras esas palabras el rubio camino hacia el baño cerrándola puerta.

Rin se sentó en la orilla de la cama estirando los brazos en un intento de estirar los músculos aunque estos le dolían. Levantándose de la cama con delicadeza tomo su toalla abriendo la puerta del baño donde anteriormente su hermano había entrado. Pudo verlo sentado en bañera jugando con un pequeño patito de goma.

Entro a la bañera junto a él sin molestarse en recoger las ropas que se encontraban regadas por el suelo de su habitación.

Y luego de un baño, ambos gemelos volvieron a la cama que habían comenzado a compartir desde hace unas semanas, cosa que parecía no molestarles a Meiko y a Kaito, los cuales se encontraban felices de que estuvieran más juntos que antes.

-Len.- Lo llamó la rubia la cual estaba jugando con su teléfono. El nombrado bajo la consola con la jugaba en ese momento, girando la cabeza para observar a su hermana. –Tú… ¿En algún momento… quisieras una novia?- Concluyó con una leve rubor en sus mejillas, intentando ocultarse detrás de su teléfono aunque esto le resultaba inútil.

-¿Para que una novia si te tengo a tí?- Respondió sonriendo volviendo la vista a su consola, a pesar de que la rubia no se encontraba satisfecha con su respuesta.

-Pero, Len. Tenemos que admitirlo, en algún momento tendremos que dejar de ser "amantes" y volver a ser los hermanos normales de antes. No podemos casarnos, ni tener hijo. Y si lo hacemos… no sería muy bien visto por la sociedad.- Argumentó Rin dejando el teléfono en la pequeña mesa de noche al lado de la cama, manteniendo una mirada triste y la cabeza gacha.

Len soltó un suspiro, su hermana siempre había sido de las personas que se dejan llevar por lo que digan las demás personas. Cerrando la consola, se levanto de la posición en la que se encontraba, sentándose al lado de su hermana mientras acariciaba el hombro de ésta.

-Rin,- La nombrada giro su cabeza dejando ver sus ojos llorosos. –Tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre sin importar que.- Dijo con una sonrisa gentil colocando la mano en la espalda de Rin para después abrazarla. –Tú y yo nacimos juntos,- Sin romper el abrazo, tomó la mano de la rubia entrelazando sus dedos. –y moriremos juntos. Esa fue la promesa que hicimos cuando éramos pequeños luego de la muerte de nuestros padres ¿Recuerdas?

Rin asintió con la cabeza ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Len el cual solo intentaba animarla con sus palabras aunque estas causaran los efectos contrarios. –Lo sé.- Respondió apretando más el abrazo.

-Al menos, yo planeo cumplirla. ¿Por qué crees que siempre que veo a un chico cerca de ti me enojo?

-¿Por qué eres un celoso?

-Eso y porque quiero protegerte de todas esas personas que quieren dañarte.

Un silencio inundo la habitación nuevamente, ambos se encontraban abrazados con los ojos cerrados aunque de los ojos de la mayor salían pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaron a mojar la camisa del rubio. Éste levanto su cabeza depositando un pequeño beso en su frente.

-Ya no llores.- Dijo para luego besarla en los labios.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que detrás de esa puerta cerrada se encontraba una castaña y un peli-azul oyendo perfectamente toda la conversación. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de los ojos de Meiko la cual se encontraba llorando a cantaros, mientras que por el contrario de su esposa, Kaito estaba totalmente confundido sobre la relación entre esos gemelos.

La castaña lo jaló repentinamente de la bufanda, bajando las escaleras a empujones para luego quedar en la sala de estar con Meiko aún llorando.

-Estoy confundido… ¿Ellos son "amantes"?- Preguntó Kaito haciendo énfasis en la última palabra mirando las escaleras por el rabillo del ojo.

-Ka-kaito…- Meiko continuaba llorando intentando limpiar algunas de sus lágrimas con la bufanda del peli-azul, la cual seguía en sus manos. -¡Esto es lo más hermoso que he escuchado!- Sus palabras sorprendieron a Kaito que sinceramente esperaba que Meiko le diera una paliza a Len por estar teniendo relaciones con su hermana. Meiko relajo los hombros de nuevo pero en ningún momento quito esa gran sonrisa de sus labios. -¡Kaito, quiero otro hijo!

-¿¡EH?!

.Fin.

 **Bueno, este capítulo fue más para dar a entender mejor la relación entre Rin y Len que el Lemmon que siempre prometo… debo dejar de prometer cosas, nunca las cumplo :P**

 **Lamento si esperaban un Lemmon, pero es que entre en "Bloqueo de escritor" y teniendo en mente otro fic, termine confundiendo mis ideas y terminando con bloqueo de escritor en todo, ni siquiera ideas para dibujar tenia U.U**

 **La relación de Rin y Len siempre me pareció muy bonita y por eso quería describirla mejor.**

 **Y para aquellos que se lo pregunta, Meiko y Kaito están casados (¡KaiMei!) y son los padres adoptivos de los gemelos.**

 **Les invito a leer otros de mis Fic's:**

" **El Verdadero Yo." Perteneciente al Fandom de Gravity Falls.**

" **Querida Bufanda." Perteneciente al Fandom de Vocaloid.**

" **Cuando Era Pequeño." Perteneciente al Fandom de Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **También les invito a visitar mi perfil dónde encontraran el resto de mis Fanfic's, ¡los recibiré con galletas y leche de chocolate!**

 **Se despide:** _ **LadyFan123.**_

 **P.D: Soy una mierda XC**


	9. Nuestro Cumpleaños

**Primero que todo, me disculpo por la tardanza pero estaba ocupada ya que volví a la escuela y no tenía tiempo para escribir. Pero aquí esta el Capítulo 9, ¡Espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

-¡Feliz cumpleaños a nosotros! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a nosotros!

La voz de ambos gemelos resonaba en la habitación totalmente oscura siendo iluminada solo por la tenue luz de la pequeña vela en el pastel que los rubios disfrutarían en un momento luego de terminar de cantar la usual canción de cumpleaños.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Len,- habló la hermana mayor tomando la mano de su hermano.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rin, -Continuó su hermano menor con una gran sonrisa.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A NOSOTROS!

Tras esas palabras, Rin y Len soplaron la vela en el pastel frente a ellos para luego reír con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Unos minutos después, un trozo de pastel ya se encontraba en la boca de Rin siendo devorado ferozmente. Len continuaba cortando su trozo de pastel mirando a su hermana con ojos risueños algo que claramente fue notado por ella.

-Len, te cortarás un dedo si sigues mirándome de esa forma.- Sonrió dejando el plato vació en la mesa a su lado, levantándose del pequeño _poof_ en el que estaba sentada. El nombrado miró su mano rápidamente asegurándose de que no le faltará un dedo.

-Lo siento, Rin. Pero es que aun no puedo creer que en un año más seremos mayores de edad, es decir, ¡Rin, cumplimos 17 años!- Sonrió felizmente metiéndose un pedazo de pastel en la boca.

La rubia soltó una pequeña risa mirando enternecida a su hermano mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa de noche –lo sacaría después.- Volvió a sentar en el _poof_ mirando a su hermano,el cual se había sentado en el _poof_ a su lado.

La mente de Rin había cambiado de muchas formas desde que era pequeña. A la edad de 5 años solo pensaba en su príncipe azul, peluches, vestidos y color rosa mirando con despreció como su hermano prefería estar en suelo jugando con la arena, al futbol y permanecer siempre sucio. Pero ella nunca pensó en que su príncipe azul, se volvería su príncipe amarillo.

Mientras que en la mente de Len –por el contrario de lo que pensaba Rin.- su hermana siempre estuvo presente siendo la persona que más quería y quiere proteger. A pesar de que a los 14 años estuvo con diferentes chicas del instituto, Rin siempre era la única chica en la que él podía pesar.

-¡Oh, claro!

La voz de su hermana lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Giro el rostro hacia ésta notando como corría hacia el armario. Rin abrió la puerta del armario rápidamente, miro un momento el montón de ropas que ahí descansaban antes de introducir su mano en el único agujero visible para luego extraerla junto con una caja bien decorada de color blanco y un listón encima de ésta de un brillante color amarillo además de una carta.

-Toma,- Pronunció Rin entregando la caja en las manos de su gemelo que sonrió felizmente tomando el listón entre sus dedos preparado para observar el objeto que se encontraba dentro. –No te vayas a enojar pero es lo que conseguí en último momento, ya sabes cómo soy.- Sonrió en un intento de disculpa aunque Len ni siquiera sabía el porqué lo decía.

Len desató el listón preparado para que una serpiente fuera directa a su cara, pero en cambio lo único que pudo ver fueran esas esposas que había visto varias veces en los videos pornográficos.

Unas esposas felpadas de un suave color amarillo. El rostro de Rin estaba en el rojo extremo, mientras que Len levanto una ceja con confusión antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada sosteniendo las esposas entre sus manos.

Rin se lanzó sobre él rápidamente tapándole la boca con un ceño de enojo ahogando las risas de su hermano en su palma. -¡Ya deja de reír! ¡Meiko y Kaito podrían despertarse en cualquier momento!

Len se movió un poco logrando quitarse a su hermana de encima, limpió algunas lágrimas que se habían escapado con su palma sin quitar esa pequeña sonrisa burlona. –Lo siento, pero es que, no esperaba este tipo de regalo viniendo de tu parte.

-Imagine que podríamos hacer algo más interesantes las noches.- Rin rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos rosando ligeramente sus labios. Aunque luego bajo la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo. –Y no sabes la pena que pase en la Sex-shop.- Sonrió por lo bajo.

Las manos de Len se dirigieron al rostro de la rubia levantando de éste para depositar un pequeño beso en esos rosados labios. –Tranquila, mi regalo es mucho más vulgar que el tuyo.

Con esas palabras, Len se levanto del suelo dirigiéndose a su mochila escolar sacando de esta una caja un poco larga son un listón blanco. –Al menos pudiste envolverlo.- Se quejó Rin cruzándose de brazos.

-No te quejes si todavía no lo has visto.

Entrego la caja en las manos de su hermana, cerró los ojos con la intención de no ver la expresión que esta colocaría. Pero ningún sonido llego a sus oídos. Abrió los ojos lentamente logrando ver como su hermana sostenía el consolador entre sus manos.

-Es interesante.

Las palabras de Rin fueron como un balde de agua fría para el rubio. -¿No-no te gusta?

-Es lindo, al parecer tuvimos la misma idea. Percepción de gemelos, supongo.- Sonrió Rin acercándose nuevamente a su hermano el cual acarició suavemente el abdomen de ésta.

-¿Quieres probarlo?

-Me encantaría.

Un beso fue suficiente para detener el hablar de la rubia, un beso lento y suave. El beso duro menos de lo que rubia hubiera deseado pero en los ojos de Len pudo ver un pequeño brillo, coloco una mueca sabiendo las intenciones del rubio.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Déjame usar mi regalo primero!- Se quejó Rin tomando el consolador en sus manos con cierto enojo, pero Len no hizo más que asentir, sabía que si no la dejaba usar los obsequitos terminaría haciendo un rabieta y lo que menos deseaba era que descubrieran los regalos que se habían dado el uno al otro.

-De acuerdo, puedes usarlos primero.

Len tomó las esposas felpadas susurrando un "Te las presto" al oído de Rin que sonrío satisfecha. La rubia tomó las esposas sonriente colocándolas en las muñecas de su hermano haciendo un movimiento de caderas algo "Sexy" según la vista del rubio.

Una parte de las esposas fue a la muñeca izquierda de Len mientras que la otra Rin prefirió pasarla por los barrotes de la cama antes de colocarla en la otra muñeca de su querido hermano. Asegurándose de que no pudiera mover sus manos, Rin tomó el hombro de Len, jalando de este hacia delante provocando que la cadena de las esposas se tensará y produjera un sonido metálico.

-Parece que no podrás moverte.- Canturreó Rin tomando la cabeza de su hermano antes de darle un beso lleno de pasión saboreándose el uno al otro. Rin se separo de Len unos minutos después, tomando el borde de la camisa blanca de Len jalando de ella hacia arriba dejandola a la altura de los hombros.

Unos leves gemidos comenzaron a salir de la boca del Len mientras sentía como su hermana dejaba pequeños besos y mordidas en su cuello, la rubia parecía disfrutarlo demasiado al mismo tiempo que sentía la erección crecer.

La mano de Rin fue directa a dicha área, la cual comenzó a masajear lentamente provocando algunos gemidos de parte de su hermano, mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que un ligero rubor se hacía cada vez más notorio. Quito su mano de la entrepierna de su hermano, tomando los bordes de su blusa, finalmente quitándosela.

Tiró la blusa un lugar cualquiera de la habitación, realmente no le importaba, solo deseaba seguir haciendo gemir a su hermano.

Luego de quitarle la ropa completa a su hermano y jugar un rato su miembro erecto con algunas lamidas, este estaba lo suficiente excitado como para venirse en cualquier momento, pero eso era algo que Rin quería evitar, al menos por ahora.

-Haremos un ligero cambió de planes, así que…- Rin hizo una pequeña pausa tomando el consolador en sus manos que anteriormente habían dejado en una esquina de cama, mientras una sonrisa crecía en su rostro.

Rin separó las piernas de Len dejándolas al lado de su cuerpo, dirigiendo su mano al miembro de su hermano masajeando suavemente con un lento vaivén.

-Hm, Rin, ¿Qué- Qué harás?- Preguntó el rubio tomando la cabeza de su hermana arqueando ambas cejas.

-Nada importante.- Contestó Rin lamiendo su dedo indicé, para dirigirlo lentamente hacia la entrada del rubio. –Puede que te duela un poco, pero está será como mi venganza de cuando quisiste hacérmelo por ahí.- La sonrisa en el rostro de Rin se lo dijo todo dejándole una gran enseñanza.

Rin era vengativa.

Len no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando ya la rubia había introducido su dedo dentro de él. Rin sonrió ante que chillido que su hermano soltó para luego colocar su mano libre en la boca de su hermano nuevamente. –Te dije que no hicieras mucho ruido.- Susurró la rubia al oído de Len que tuvo un escalofrío escuchando el tono que su hermana había usado.

Más gemidos continuaron saliendo constante Rin comenzó a mover su dedo mirando como lentamente Len se acercaba más y más al tan esperado clímax. Introdujo otro dedo notando como el rubio arqueó su espalda soltando otro chillido, sin poder mover sus manos provocando que la cadena de las esposas se tensaran y solamente chocarán contra los barrotes de la cama.

-Ri-rin… ¡Basta!- Chilló cerrando los ojos con fuerza, la rubia tomó el miembro erecto del rubio comenzando con un rápido vaivén mientras mantenía una sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios. Rin negó con la cabeza.

-Aún no he terminado.

Los dedos de Rin comenzaron a moverse cada vez más rápido constante podía sentir el líquido preseminal resbalar por su mano mirando atentamente cada movimiento que su hermano produjera.

Rin se aseguraba de presionar ese lugar que había leído en internet era el punto débil de los hombre. Al parecer su gusto por el _"Yaoi"_ había servido de algo, al menos en ese momento, pero aunque posiblemente estaba en sus planes, introducir el consolador dentro de su hermano y encenderlo no era algo que quería hacer en ese momento, solo se disponía a dejar pequeños besos en el pecho del rubio continuando con el rápido vaivén, introduciendo cada vez más sus dedos simulando estocadas.

Otro chillido salió de la boca de Len al mismo tiempo que llegaba al clímax. Rin saco lentamente sus dedos sonriendo satisfecha mientras lamia su otra mano llena de la semilla de su hermano.

-Salió más de lo que esperaba.- Sonrió lamiendo rápidamente la punta del miembro de Len.

-Ri-rin…- Len abrió los ojos con pesadez logrando encontrar a su hermana con la mirada. –Eres una…- Las palabras se quedaron en su boca debido al apasionado beso que la rubia le había dado simplemente para callarlo.

-No se te ocurra insultarme.- Susurró abriendo las esposas afelpadas con la pequeña llave que llevaba con dije en su collar.

Las manos de Len quedaron finalmente libres, aunque el rubio seguía sin levantarse de la cama. Finalmente se recostó en el espaldar de la cama sujetando a su hermana de los hombros para implantarle un suave beso.

-Creo que es mi turno de jugar…- Len colocó a Rin debajo de él mientras continuaban con un apasionado beso dejando que sus lenguas rozaran una con la otra.

Un rastro de pequeñas marcas rojas eran dejadas por el cuello de la rubia que hacia todo lo posible para evitar que algunos chillidos salieran debido a los mordiscos que le proporcionaba Len ya que no quería despertar a los mayores de la casa.

Pero no pudo evitar que un pequeño grito saliera de sus labios cuando su hermano tocó su clítoris haciendo que arqueara su espalda. El rubio parecía dibujar un pequeño círculo alrededor del clítoris de la rubia

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar del igual modo que la rubia clavo sus uñas en los antebrazos de su hermano que desvió su mirada a ella. –Oye, tranquila. No he terminado aún.- Con esas palabras, Len tomó el consolador entre sus manos asegurándose de que su hermana estuviera lo suficientemente mojada como para que el consolador entre sin hacerle daño.

-Lástima que no tenemos lubricante, no creo que puedo meterlo sin hacerte daño.- Se burló Len lamiendo la punta del consolador con una mirada juguetona.

-No-no importa, so-solo hazlo.- La voz de Rin era quebrada y su cuerpo temblaba bajo el del rubio que sonrió ante sus palabras dirigiendo lentamente el consolador a la entrada de la rubia dejando pequeños besos alrededor de los pezones de esta.

Haciendo caso a las palabras de su hermana, llevo el consolador a la entrada de su hermana haciendo un poco de presión para que entrara. Otro chillido salió de la boca de Rin cuando Len finalmente pudo introducir el consolador el cual no tardo en encender y comenzar a moverlo.

Len podía ver como la rubia se estremecía debajo suyo mientras una sonrisa crecía en su rostro. -¿Quieres más?- Preguntó aunque no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de Rin, éste solo elevó la pequeña pestaña que sobresalía de la base del consolador haciendo que ésta señalara el número tres.

Len escuchó como los gemidos de Rin iban incrementando su volumen. Frunció el ceño tomando la cabeza de Rin con su mano libre para poder unir sus labios nuevamente en un profundo beso ahogando los gemidos en los labios del otro.

Constante la fuerza del consolador aumentaba más fuerte eran los gemidos de la rubia que solamente se disponía recibir cualquiera sensación que Len quisiera entregarle, casi haciéndola sentir en el cielo.

Una embestida más con el consolador fue suficiente para hacer arquear la espalda de la rubia que soltó otro chillido pero esta vez más agudo, anunciando la llegada del tan preciado orgasmo.

Len extrajo el consolador trayendo consigo un poco de ese líquido caliente, dejando el aparato en una esquina de la cama dirigió la mirada hacia su hermana que intentaba regular su respiración.

La beso nuevamente colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de ésta permitiendo el paso de los brazos de la rubia en su espalda. El beso incluso más de lo que ellos esperaban, aunque al separarse, un pequeño hilo de saliva seguía uniendo sus lenguas.

-Len.- Rin acarició lentamente el abdomen del nombrado que solo se disponía a dar suaves caricias en la oreja de la rubia con sus labios.

-¿Si?- Respondió mordisqueando levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Rin que cerró los ojos ante la sensación que este le proporcionaba.

Pero un movimiento por parte de Rin lo hizo aturdir para luego darse cuenta de que se encontraba debajo de ésta teniendo a la rubia sentada en su abdomen con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Tercera ronda?- Preguntó sonriente Rin acariciando el pecho de Len el cual sonrió.

-Pero sin juguetes esta vez.- Respondió llevando su mano al rostro de Rin acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

…

La mañana llegó de manera rápida. Apenas los gemelos habían logrado dormir 3 horas cuando el sol ya estaba entrando por el pequeño espacio que había en la cortina ya que esta estaba entreabierta.

Rin frotó sus ojos levemente arrugando el ceño mientras que su hermano solo se movió para que el brillo del sol no le diera directamente en la cara.

-Vamos, Len…- Bostezó Rin moviendo lentamente a su hermano.- Tenemos que ir a…- Bostezó nuevamente.- desayunar o Meiko vendrá por nosotros.- Finalizó levantándose de la cama colocándose sus pantuflas rosadas.

-Hmm…- Fue lo que recibió en respuesta del rubio que seguí medio dormido.

Aunque tardó un poco, Len finalmente se levanto de la cama con el cabello todo desordenado y mientras el intentaba mantenerse de pie, Rin intentaba encontrar el modo de tapar las marcas rojas en su cuello con una bufanda o pañuelo.

Ambos bajaron al comedor tomados de las manos; aún somnoliento. En la cocina se encontraba Kaito frente al fogón haciendo lo que parecía ser unos panqueques mientras que Meiko estaba en la mesa bebiendo una taza de café mirando el periódico en su teléfono.

-Buenos días.- Saludó Rin a los mayores en la sala que respondieron de la misma manera.

Len se sentó en la silla frente a la castaña que lo miró algo enojada al no saludar.

-Len, se dice "Buenos días". Pensé que te había enseñado modales.- Exclamó enojada dejando su teléfono en la mesa sin desviar la mirada del rubio.

-Lo siento, pero tengo demasiado sueño…- Se excuso Len para luego bostezar.

-Déjame adivinar.- La voz de Kaito se hizo presente.- Te quedaste viendo películas de terror o celebrando tu cumpleaños con Rin hasta la noche y cuando se acostaron ya era tarde.

-Algo así…

Rin se sentó junto a su hermano mientras este continuaba bostezando. Meiko tomó otra taza de porcelana sirviendo en ella un poco de café caliente dejándose frente a Len.

-Bueno, toma esto si quieres estar despierto el resto del día.- Sonrió la castaña girando hacia Rin.- ¿Quieres una taza de café, Rin?- Preguntó tomando otra taza de porcelana del gabinete.

-No gracias, sabes que no me gusta.- Dijo jugando con un pequeño grano de azúcar en la mesa mientras su hermano bebía poco a poco el café para no quemarse.

El desayuno se sirvió y todos desayunaron mientras recordaban las tareas que tendrían para ese día. Los Kagamine se quedarían solos el resto de la tarde debido a que Meiko se iría a ver algunas amigas y Kaito debía ir a trabajar; quedarse solos en casa era lo mejor que podría pasarles.

La diversión podría seguir un poco más, usando esos lindos juguetes que se compraron el uno al otro.

* * *

 **De nuevo, ¡Perdón!**

 **Pero para compensar mi tardanza, ¿Que tal si para el capítulo 10 hago un especial?**

 **Tenía pensado hacer un especial utilizando alguna canción de Rin y Len obviamente.** **Entre mis opciones están:**

 **Ring Ring Signal.**

 **Suki Kirai.**

 **Trick and Treck.**

 **Pero ustedes pueden darme alguna otra canción que quieran para que yo pueda escribir el siguiente capítulo. Su opinión es importante así que no duden en comentar XD**

 **Además de que luego del capítulo, dejare algunas curiosidades del Fanfic.**

 **Se despide: LadyFan123.**


	10. Urgente!

Como pueden ver, esta es solo una nota para dar a entender que sin su ayuda no podré hacer el capítulo 10.

¡Si no votan por su canción preferida o no me envían el nombre de otra, solo podré poner las curiosidades y eso no será divertido!

Les recordare las canciones:

Trick and Treat.

Ring Ring Signal.

Suki Kirai.

¡Pueden decirme otra para que la tome en cuenta!

Tienen hasta el 29 de este mes, ya que a partir de ese día lo comenzare a escribir.

Se despide: Ladyfan123


	11. Especial Suki Kirai

Capítulo 10:

 **Primero que todo, ¡GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMENASAI! Sé que debí actualizar más temprano pero es que no tuve tiempo, tardé todo un mes en escribirlo y luego unos días más en editarlo… nyah, merezco un golpe, lo sé.**

 **¡La canción ganadora para el especial fue "Suki Kirai"!**

 **Les recuerdo que esté especial es para celebrar el capítulo 10 del Fic y por lo que pude ver; ¡Ya tuve más de 2.000 visitas! ¡Me siento tan feliz! Así que gracias a todos por leer este que Fic y espero que lo sigan leyendo hasta el final n.n**

 **No les quito más su tiempo.**

 **¡A leer!**

Ahí estaba él de nuevo.

Ese tonto rubio de ojos azules que no dejaba de sonreír continuaba sonriéndole sin decirle ni una sola palabra. Estaba comenzando a incomodarla. Giró el rostro levemente notando como éste la miraba con ternura mientras con leve sonrojo descansaba en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó con enojo Rin guardando el libro que había estado leyendo hasta hace un momentos.

-Que sonreías, que te rías, que seas mi novia y que te cases conmigo.- Respondió sin dejar de sonreía acercándose lentamente a mesa de rubia que lo miraba con ganas de querer ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

-Continua soñando.- Respondió con enojo girando su rostro a su teléfono intentando evitar el rostro del chico.

La misma historia de todas las mañanas.

Rin Otosaki, una chica rubia de ojos celestes se encontraba con el chico más popular de la escuela, Len Kagami.

El joven intentaba conquistarla de algún modo pero nunca resultaba. Rin se reusaba a su amor y Len terminaba con el corazón roto. Pero, eso no lo detenía, siempre que podía le regalaba flores o le daba cualquier alago logrando hacer sonrojar a la rubia aunque fuera un poco.

La tarde cayó rápidamente, la campana indico que ya podían retirarse. Todos los alumnos se apresuraban en salir de la escuela para llegar a sus respectivas casas; execto cierta chica que solo prefería ir a la biblioteca, pero para su mala suerte, siendo seguida por ese tonto rubio.

-¿Podrías dejar de seguirme?- Dijo molesta mirando por sobre su hombro.

-¿Eh? No te estoy siguiendo.- Respondió alegremente Len sin dejar de caminar. –Solo estoy caminando por donde tú caminas.- Una mueca se formo en el rostro de la chica que se giro rápidamente hacia el rubio.

 _ **Kirai.**_

-¡Te he dicho que me dejes tranquila de una buena vez!

Ese grito hizo que el chico se detuviera en seco abriendo los ojos como platos, nunca antes había escuchado gritar a la rubia de tal forma.

-Pero, Rin. Yo…- Se vio interrumpido con otro grito que le exigió el marcharse.

-¡Ya lárgate!

El silencio se hizo presente antes de que Rin se diera la vuelta nuevamente comenzando a caminar apresurada queriendo alejarse del lugar donde estaba el chico.

Pero para el rubio no era nada nuevo. Esos gritos los recibía todo el tiempo, su propia familia le decía que siguiendo ese plan solo lograría hacer que la chica se alejara de sí. Pero nunca escuchaba.

Kaito le había dicho que esa era una buena forma de conquistar mujeres, ya que al menos a él le había funcionado. Una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Len mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Te veré mañana, _My Lady._ \- Se giro en una dirección contraria a la chica que se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras.

-¡No me llames así!

Fue lo último en decir antes de entrar a la biblioteca con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras que el chico en dirección a su casa mantenía esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro mientras tarareaba una simple melodía.

Para Len, que Rin le gritará no era algo nuevo; siempre lo hacía. Y en parte él tenía la culpa, no, todo era su culpa. El consejo que su amigo Kaito le había dado funciono al principio, _"Debes perseguirla como si ella fuera la razón de tu existir ¡No la dejes ir o te la quitarán!"_ Le había dicho; lograba que la rubia se riera y sonrojara con sus bromas y halagos pero de un momento a otro, al parecer, la joven se había cansado de sus palabras.

Pero no perdía la esperanza. ¡En algún momento esa chica caería a sus pies y finalmente conseguiría lo que tanto ha deseado desde que la vio por primera vez en la escuela! ¡Su corazón!

¡Era algo que el rubio deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa! ¡Algo que si llegará a obtener, lo cuidaría más que a su propia vida! ¡Algo que…! Ugh, estaba soñando nuevamente…

Abrió los ojos encontrándose a sí mismo en na pose victoriosa murmurando cosas indescriptibles logrando ver a unas chicas a lo lejos riéndose entre ellas, demonios, se estaban riendo de él…

-¡Ah!- Gritó llamando la atención de las señoritas. -¡No tienen algo mejor que hacer! ¡Dejen de reír!- Y aunque intentaba lograr que las chicas se callarán, logró todo lo contrario, ya que éstas continuaron riéndose pero ahora a carcajadas ya que un fuerte sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro del chico.

- _¿Y tú? ¿No tienes nada más que hacer? ¿Por qué no dejas a Rin tranquila de una vez?_

Esas chicas le estaban sacando de quicio.

-¡Miku! ¡Gumi!- Les gritó pero las nombradas continuaron riendo mientras se alejaban rápidamente. -¿¡A dónde creen que van?! ¡Ya verán cuando las atrape!

Las chicas se perdieron entre la multitud de gente que se encontraba a lo lejos. Len suspiro girando su rostro hacia la biblioteca notando como la rubia ya había entrado en ésta.

Mañana no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Sonrió.

*Al día siguiente*

Rin miraba a todos lados intentando evitar conseguirse con odioso rubio.

Giro en una esquina aguantando la respiración sin darse cuenta, teniendo la sensación de que Len podría oír su respiración a quince metros. Pudo ver el salón al que debía entrar cerca, una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en su rostro comenzando a caminar tranquilamente con un aire de victoria rodeándola.

-Al fin… tendré el primer puesto.- Dijo para sí misma, entrando al salón que esperaba encontrar totalmente vacío.

Para su sorpresa, cierto rubio de ojos azules ya estaba sentado en la primera fila mirando el teléfono en sus manos sin expresión alguna. Un bufido se escapó de sus labios llamando la atención del chico que giro hacia ella para luego sonreírle mientras la saludaba con la mano.

-Demonios…- Musitó molesta dejando su mochila en la silla junto al rubio.

-¡Genial! ¡Al parecer compartiremos mesa!

-Solo porque me gusta este puesto…

Mientras que Len estaba sonriendo y parecía irradiar felicidad, Rin era todo lo contrario; emanaba ira y molestia absoluta.

Len intentaba sacarle conversación con cualquier tema, ya fuera algún antiguo anuncio de la escuela, la tarea para ese día o algo que apareciera brevemente en la pantalla del teléfono del chico que no parecía tener demasiado efecto en la rubia.

-Y yo lo tome del brazo para detenerlo pero él de alguna manera logró soltarse y continuar caminando. Finalmente pasó lo que dije así que no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.- Concluyó de contar el rubio guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo luego de ver la hora por última vez. La situación era algo incomoda.

Rin sólo se disponía a asentir con la cabeza y decir un simple "Ajá" como respuesta.

-Oye, Rin. ¿Yo te agrado?- Preguntó Len sintiéndose algo nervioso por su propia pregunta.

-Ajá.

-¿Enserio? Pues no lo demuestras mucho…- Dijo girando el rostro logrando mirar a la ventana.

-Ajá.

-No me estás prestando atención ¿Cierto?- Un tono de ira se estableció en la voz del chico.

-Ajá.

-Lo supuse…- Suspiró Len sonriendo. –Oye, Rin. ¿Yo te gustó?

-Ajá.

-¡Genial! ¡Entonces sal conmigo!- Exclamó alegremente Len levantándose de la silla con rapidez mientras una sonrisa crecía en su rostro, no fue hasta ese momento que Rin se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No-no, espera! ¡Eso no fue lo que- lo que quería decir!- Intentó excusarse levantándose igual o más rápido que Len aunque ésta estaba más en un estado de miedo que de alegría. -¡Ni en un millón de años tendría una cita contigo!- Dijo rápidamente. La felicidad en el rostro del chico se fue con esas simples palabras aunque luego otra sonrisa apareció.

-Lo sé.

Len acarició la cabeza de Rin lentamente mientras comenzaba a reír.- Sólo estaba jugando contigo ya que respondías "Ajá" a todo lo que dijera.- El sonrojo no se hizo esperar en el rostro de la rubia que golpeó la mano del chico con enojo.

-¿¡Que demonios te pasa!?- Un silencio creció entre ellos mientras Len ponía sentir su mano arder por el golpe de la rubia. –Es decir,- Continuó Rin colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.- Te comportas como un total loco obsesionado conmigo y luego de un momento a otro eres amigable y dulce… ¿Por qué?- Pregunto logrando mirar a Len a los ojos.

Las palabras que Len quería pronunciar estaban totalmente prohibidas. Un _"Porque te amo."_ no era lo mejor en ese momento. Kaito le había dicho que con esas simples palabras podría arruinarlo todo y él no quería que eso pasara. Él quería estar junto a Rin.

-Es un se-cre-to.- Canturreó alegremente moviendo su dedo de un lado al otro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

- _Confirmado, es bipolar.-_ Pensó Rin sin saber si tomar asiento o mejor irse a sentarse en otra mesa.

Dos sonidos diferentes interrumpieron el silencio, un era más una melodía clásica de piano mientras que la otra era una canción que estaba de moda en el momento. Len sonrió levemente escuchando la canción algo pegadiza del celular de la chica mientras que ella se avergonzó de que ese tonto rubio tuviera una melodía tan hermosa mientras que ella una tonta canción de moda.

Sin embargo, el sonido era por una simple cosa. Ambos habían recibido un mensaje. Del mismo redactor.

" _ **Haré una fiesta de Halloween en el club 'The Butterfly' cerca del centro comercial. ¡Llevar disfraz es obligatorio así que si no tienes uno, mejor ve a comprarlo ya! Será este lunes a las nueve de la noche hasta la mañana del día siguiente. Espero verte ahí Rin/Len :D" –Miku H.**_

¡Diablos, Miku siempre hacía ese tipo de fiestas cuando había un examen importante! La rubia pensó rápidamente en que no iría mientras que Len por su parte ya estaba pensando en que disfraz iba a usar.

Un pensamiento rápido cruzó la cabeza de ambos rubios. Se miraron fijamente el otro al otro dispuestos a hacerse la misma pregunta. _"¿Te llegó el mismo mensaje que a mí?"_. Pero lamentablemente la pregunta se vio interrumpida debido que la campana sonó y sus compañeros de clase comenzaron a entrar al aula.

Lo primero que hizo Rin fue buscar a la peli-agua con la mirada pero no la conseguía por ningún lado. Maldijo el momento en el que todos los alumnos decidieron entrar al mismo tiempo formando el bullicio.

La profesa Meiko entró a comenzar a dar la clase. Sería un día muy divertido.

…

-Entonces, creo que recibimos el mismo mensaje. ¡Y si ella va, yo tengo que ir lo más guapo posible!

-Len, cálmate. Cuando Meiko aceptó ir a una cita conmigo estaba en el mismo estado que tú, pero decidí irme por lo seguro y fue con lo que me pareció más cómodo.- Habló cierto peli-azul con una sonrisa mientras veía como el rubio frente a él lanzaba toda la ropa que estuviera en su armario como si de una chica se tratara.

-¿Fuiste desnudo?- Preguntó Len mirando rápidamente a Kaito que negó con un gran sonrojo.

-¡No!- Respondió agitando la cabeza de lado a lado. –Fue con unos pantalones simples y una camisa azul. Claro, con mi bufanda de siempre y mis botas negras.- Concluyó dejando la avalancha de ropa a un lado de la cama en la que estaba sentado.

-Pero es una fiesta de disfraces y según el mensaje es obligatorio el llevar disfraz.- Len se quedo en silencio por un momento para luego sonreír alegremente. -¡Ya entiendo! ¡Quieres decir que sin importar con que vaya a la fiesta, a ella le pareceré guapo! ¡Gracias, Ka…!- Se dio interrumpido cuando un pantalón negro chocó con su rostro.

-Para nada. ¡Estamos hablando de Rin! ¡La chica más linda de tu salón! ¡Tienes que estar lo más guapo posible!

-Pero, tú…

-¡Pero, nada! ¡Vamos, estos disfraces no te servirán! ¡Te compraré uno nuevo!- Dijo Kaito levantándose de la cama con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Len del brazo obligándolo a caminar.

Y así, Kaito y Len fueron de tienda en tienda buscando el disfraz perfecto. Una gran molestia para el rubio, pero al mirar al chico junto a él notaba el brillo que sus ojos irradiaban. – _Vaya. Kaito debería de trabajar como asistente en las tiendas de ropa.-_ Una sonrisa falsa se formó en el rostro del rubio cuando el peli-azul había –supuestamente- encontrado el disfraz perfecto.

Con Rin, era todo lo contrarío.

Ella estaba tirada en su cama con un libro de inglés en las manos practicando algunas de las palabras que irían para el examen cercano.

- _Lay the table._ Poner la mesa.- Repitió por quinta vez para sí misma mientras la chica de cabellos turquesas estaba comiendo un helado de fresa a su lado pero ella estaba leyendo un artículo de ropa en una revista cualquiera.

-Entonces le envié le mensaje a todos los del salón, claro, sólo a los que fueran nuestros amigos, no soy tan tonta como para invitar al trío de barbies plásticas. También se lo envié a algunos amigos de diferentes años y que vivieran cerca de mi casa.- Concluyó dándole un lamida al helado que comenzaba a derretirse.

-¿Y que opinan tus padre respecto a esa fiesta?- Preguntó Rin tomando un marcador para tachar una de las tantas preguntas que ya se había aprendido.

-A mamá no le dije nada ya que se enojaría muchísimo y a papá no le interesa lo que haga. Además, ellos saldrán todo el fin de semana para ir a casa de la abuela. Y mi abuela vive al otro lado de Japón.- Sonrió sin mirar el rostro de la rubia que la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Tienes suerte.- Decidió responder Rin sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Y tú? ¿Vas a ir?

-No creo poder.- Con esas palabras Miku se lanzó sobre ella tomando el cuello de la chaqueta blanca que llevaba Rin sobre un vestido blanco.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto con algo de enojo la peli-turquesa.

-Tenemos examen al día siguiente y mamá no me dejara ir.- Concluyó Rin intentando apartar a la chica sobre ella que parecía que de un momento a otro podría arrancarle el corazón.

-¡Pero, Rin! ¡El examen es el martes! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Pero tú ya te lo sabes todo! Además, solo es un repaso no un examen en sí.- Murmuró Miku levantándose de su amiga para luego tomar su teléfono nuevamente. Rin agradecía internamente el haber dejado un vaso de agua vació en su mesita de noche ya que Miku había colocado el helado dentro en vez de dejarlo sobre la madera.

-Pero, Miku…- Rin miró los ojos de Miku rápidamente, ésta tenía los ojos llorosos y tenía una mueca de tristeza. Odiaba cuando su amiga colocaba esa cara. –De acuerdo, iré pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo.- Respondió dejando el libro en su almohada notando como Miku sonrió alegremente.

-¡Gracias, Rin!

Con esas palabras, Miku salió de la habitación de la chica con una sonrisa.

Rin se asomó por la ventana notando como la peli-turquesa se subía en una motocicleta que acababa de llegar frente a su casa. Saludo alegremente reconociendo al conductor como Luka Meguru, la novia de la Hatsune.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuanta cuando la peli-turquesa había abierto la puerta principal. Un último grito de despedida de Miku la hizo sonreír, su amiga siempre fue un tonta.

Miku Hatsune había estudiado en la misma escuela que ella, se había graduado hace unos años y luego de eso se había convertido en una cantante famosa; siempre fue buena en el club de música y siempre que podía lo demostraba. Miku participó en un concurso en la escuela secundaria y salió ganadora, gracias a eso, los caza-talentos se fijaron en ella. Fue un milagro que esa famosa cantante se volviera su amiga un día que se vieron en el centro comercial.

Ja, la escuela central de Aisaka era la mejor escuela en la que Rin pudo haber entrado. Aunque la rubia prefería las canciones de Haniwa.

En cambio, de Luka no sabía demasiadas cosas. Su nombre y que era la novia de Miku. Nunca tenía tiempo para preguntarle más cosas y cuando quería hablarle, su mejor amiga siempre interrumpía y se llevaba a la peli-rosa de un solo jalón.

Miro su habitación por un momento luego de ver como la motocicleta se alejo rápidamente, las cosas estaban un poco desordenadas pero en lo único que pudo fijarse fue en su teléfono, el cual descansaba encima de un peluche con forma de conejo.

Lo tomó en sus manos, abriendo la carpeta de mensaje para leer el mensaje que su amiga le había enviado hace unas horas.

La invitación a la fiesta.

Según lo que le había dicho Miku y como decía el mensaje; era obligatorio el estar disfrazado. Bueno, de eso no tenía problema. Tenía algunos disfraces que podría probarse y posiblemente uno de esos le gustara.

Tal y como lo había pensado, abrió la puerta del armario llevando sus manos a la parte más honda de éste de dónde sacó un vestido amarillo perteneciente al disfraz de princesa. Suspiro, no podía usar tal cosa, era demasiado infantil para su bien y el bien de su reputación.

…

Len no era de esos chicos que les gustara salir a fiestas muy seguido, prefería estar acosando a Rin que bebiendo en una discoteca. Pero, esa ocasión era diferente ya que su preciada princesa también iría a la fiesta, o al menos eso pensaba él, realmente solo iría a la fiesta y si no la veía en el lugar, se iría devuelta a su hogar.

Un mensaje recién llegado en el teléfono del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos, desbloqueo el teléfono rápidamente para poder leer el mensaje.

" _Len, ¿Estás listo? La fiesta comenzará pronto." –Kaito S._

Len lo respondió con un simple – _"Estoy listo, te veré en la fiesta."_

El rubio se miró al espejo rápidamente acomodando esos pequeños detalles intentando quedar lo más lindo posible. Cuando pensó estar listo, bajo las escaleras corriendo ignorando los llamados de su hermana Lenka que solo quería despedirse.

-¡Len, idiota! ¡Que te vaya bien!

-¡Nos vemos, estúpida! ¡Cuídate!

Ah, despedida de hermanos normales.

Se subió al primer taxi que vio en la pasar y cuando finalmente llegó a su destino miró por la ventana un momento, no podía encontrar a la rubia entre las personas que estaban en la entrada del establecimiento.

Le dio el dinero correspondiente al taxista. Luego de bajarse del vehículo, camino hasta la entrada del lugar, la rubia no estaba ahí. Suspiro pesadamente, todos sus esfuerzos para verse bien habían sido en vano.

-¡Eh! ¡Len!

Giró la cabeza hacia la voz que lo había llamado notando como un peli-azul corría hasta él.

-¿Kaito?- Miró a su amigo de la cabeza a los pies notando el particular disfraz que éste llevaba. -¿Eres un conejo?

-Error,- Sonrió Kaito moviendo su chaqueta son una sonrisa. –Soy el conejo de Alice in Wonderland, ¿Te gusta?

EL disfraz de Kaito era algo simple, consistía en una camisa blanca con un chaleco marrón encima además de una corbata roja con un corazón en la punta final, unos pantalones del mismo color del chaleco y unos zapatos de vestir negros aunque el sombrero con orejas de conejos blancas y el pequeño adorno del pantalón que simulaba una cola eran realmente adorables. Claro, no podía faltar ese reloj de mano con la manecilla rota* en el chaleco.

-Te ves tierno.- Comentó Len sonriendo sin siquiera pensar lo que dijo logrando que su amigo se sonrojara aunque fuera de vergüenza. -Por cierto, ¿Has visto a Rin?- Preguntó mirando hacia los lados nuevamente.

-No, creo que no ha llegado aún.- Respondió haciendo los mismo movimientos con la cabeza que el rubio. –Pero tranquilo, Miku tampoco ha llegado y ella es la organizadora de la fiesta, de seguro Rin vendrá con ella.

A Len se le hacía un poco difícil el creerse que Rin y Miku fueran realmente amigas. Según lo que le habían contado, Rin y Miku se conocieron en el centro comercial luego de que una mujer acusara a Miku de haberse robado algo, Rin la defendió y ambas se hicieron mejores amigas al final, es un historia difícil de creer.

Estuvo esperando casi media hora hasta que finalmente pudo ver a la chica peli-turquesa con un disfraz de ángel, el cual consistía en un vestido blanco con plumas en la falda, unas zapatillas blancas y unas alas falsas sujetadas a la pequeña chaqueta del mismo color que el resto del disfraz llevando su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta, alternando el cabello suelto con algunas trenzas.

-¡Miku!- La llamó agitando su mano para que la chica pudiera verlo.

Cuando el rubio entro en el campo de visión de Miku, ésta se acerco a él con una sonrisa. Lo saludo alegremente pero cuando Len estaba a punto de hablar, la peli-turquesa lo cayó colocando un dedo encima de sus labios.

-Espera.- Le dijo luego de guiñarle un ojo. –Ella llegará pronto.

Con esas palabras, Miku se alejó lentamente manteniendo su mirada en los ojos azules de Len para luego ser rodeada por millones de sus Fans que habían sido invitados a la fiesta. Len bufó algo molesto.

Giro la cabeza en busca de la rubia, por las palabras de la peli-turquesa pudo deducir que Rin estaba cerca. Camino entre toda la gente acumulado en el lugar logrando ver un mechón de cabello rubio que se alejo rápidamente.

Sin importarle si era Rin o no, fue tras la persona correspondiente al mechón amarillo que había visto antes.

Ante sus ojos una chica rubia con cabello largo y ojos celestes se encontraba disfrazada con un vestido blanco algo abombado hasta los muslos usando una chaqueta rosa pálido además de una caperuza roja hasta las rodillas, llevaba unas pantimedias blancas con unas botas marrones decoradas con una lazo rojo. Pero el lazo en su cabeza, de un suave blanco, le daba un toque tierno.

La chica giro levemente pero al ver al chico frente a ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-Disculpe…- Murmuro Len suavemente mientras un sonrojo de vergüenza se coloco en su rostro. –Pensé que era otra persona.

El rubio se giro para volver a la entrada para esperar a su princesa.

-Len,- La chica detrás de él tenía una voz fina, parecida a la voz de Rin. –Miku me dijo que me estabas buscando. – Diablos… era Rin…

Len quiso golpearse la cara en ese momento por lo estúpido que había sido, esa chica rubia era su linda princesa… Pero, su linda princesa no tenía el cabello largo.

-¿Rin?- Preguntó Len girando hacia la chica nuevamente que sonrió tiernamente alzando la mano para saludarlo. -¡Te ves hermosa!- Sonrió tomándola de las manos con los ojos brillosos.

-Gracias, Len.- Sonrió de vuelta Rin. Cuando pudo ver completamente al rubio se dio cuenta del disfraz que portaba, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

Len se dio cuenta rápidamente del porque de su risa, un leve rubor creció en sus mejillas mientras sonreía nervosamente.

-Supongo que te ríes por el disfraz, ¿No?- Preguntó.

-¿Cómo supiste?- Fue la respuesta de la rubia que no dejaba de sonreír.

El disfraz de Len era la simple y divertida idea de ser un vampiro. Por lo que, tanto él como Kaito, habían decidido por una camisa blanca con las mangas abombadas, intentando dar la imagen de ser una camisa que se usaba en la edad media. Tenía una chaqueta negra con mangas largas, llegando a rozar su espalda baja de un suave color morado aunque tenía el cuello levantado. Según Kaito; así era como se vestían los vampiros. Unos pantalones marrones pegados a las piernas con unas botas de corte alto del mismo color que el pantalón. Llevando su cabello en su usual coleta alta aunque lo más notorio eran los colmillos falsos que llevaba puestos.

-Lindos colmillos.- Comentó Rin riendo.

-Deja de burlarte, Caperucita Roja.- Se burló de vuelta Len haciendo enfasis en las últimas palabras.

Ambos rubios caminaron al salón principal donde se estaba dando la fiesta, pudieron ver a Miku sobre una tarima agradeciendo a los presentes por ir a su fiesta. Luego de las palabras de Miku, una música más rápida comenzó a sonar, las personas se movían de un lado a otro mientras que Rin solo se fijaba en como la mesa de los postres se vaciaba con cada persona que pasaba.

Len percibió la mirada deseosa de Rin sobre los postres, sonrió. A pesar de que Rin ya era lo suficientemente delgada, había comenzado una dieta nueva por lo que se le había prohibido todo tipo de dulce. Pero, uno solo no le hace daño a nadie.

Rin ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Len se fue de su lado y se paro frente a la mesa de los postres, sólo sintió cuando éste le tocó el hombro para luego entregarle en las manos una pequeña doña bañada en chocolate.

-Lo lamento, pero los postres buenos ya se acabaron.- Explicó mientras se llevaba su dona a la boca.

-Está bien,- Dijo Rin mirando la dona en sus manos, y el cómo Len se comía otra, solo que esa estaba bañada en crema de mantecado.- No puedo comerla, sabes que estoy a dieta.- Len bufó.

-¡Tonterías! ¡Estás lo suficientemente delgada!- Exclamó con el ceño fruncido. –Las chicas y sus tontas dietas. ¡Además, tu metabolismo es sorprendente! Te he visto comer tres platos de Katsudon* sin quejarte.

-¡Oye! Eso fue para un concurso.

Una voz algo gruesa les llamo la atención, giraron la cabeza levemente dándose cuenta de que cierta peli-rosa los estaba llamando. Era Luka.

El disfraz de Luka era un vestido negro hasta los muslos y unas alitas rojas con forma de murciélago sujetas a una chaqueta roja, el cinturón que tenía el vestido también contenía una cola roja con una punta afilada y en su cabeza llevaba un cintillo con dos cuernos de un brillante color carmesí. Todo siendo usado en un disfraz que simulaba a un demonio.

-Oigan, Miku los está llamando.- Dijo señalando a un pasillo a la derecha.

Ambos rubios asintieron comenzando a caminar con la peli-rosa hasta la puerta donde se suponía estaba Miku.

Luka abrió la puerta, y tal como podían esperar, Miku estaba sentada en una cama con el teléfono en las manos y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Rin se acerco a ella mientras que Len solo se mantuvo de pie junto a Luka.

-Rin… No me siento muy bien.- Susurró Miku tomando las manos de la rubia entre las de ella. Rin colocó una mano sobre la frente de su amiga dándose cuenta de lo caliente que ésta se encontraba.

-Estás ardiendo.- Murmuró la rubia

-¿Puedes buscar mis medicinas? Las deje en el armario. Luka no los consiguió, ¿Puedes buscarlas tú?

Rin se acerco al armario abriendo la puerta de éste. Dentro del armario, habían algunas prendas aunque la sorpresa de Rin fue lo espacioso que ese lugar era. Rin caminó hasta lo más hondo, donde podía ver algunos estantes, movió algunos collares y pulseras, todas pertenecientes a la peli-turquesa, pero no podía ver los medicamentos en ningún lado.

-Creo que no están aquí.- Exclamó.

-Yo los deje por ahí…- Dijo Miku recostándose en la cama con algo de sudor bajando por su frente. –Len ve a ayudarla, ¿Si?

El nombrado asintió con la cabeza comenzando a caminar hacia la rubia dentro del armario.

A pesar de que ambas personas buscaron por todos los rincones del armario, no podían encontrar los medicamente que les decía su amiga. Finalmente Rin, se rindió.

-Miku,- Llamó a la peli-turquesa tirada en la cama. –No hay ningunos medicamentos en este armario ¿Estás segura de que los dejaste aquí?- Preguntó aún en el gran armario.

-Hmm…- Miku entrecerró los ojos colocando un dedo en su barbilla. Una fina sonrisa creció en su rostro e igual en el rostro de Luka. –Nop.- Respondió sonriente mientras que Luka comenzaba a reír a carcajadas. –Ahora, que lo recuerdo.- Hizo una breve pausa. -¡Luka! ¡Ahora!

Rin y Len reaccionaron ante las palabras de la chica pero la novia de ésta ya había cerrado la puerta con llave desde afuera haciéndoles imposible el salir del, ahora, oscuro armario.

-¡Disfruten sus 10 minutos en el cielo!- Escucharon decir de la boca de la peli-turquesa. –Ó 1 hora… 4 tal vez…- Su voz continuaba alejándose hasta que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose les indico que se encontraban solos.

Claro que los chillidos de Rin y Len no faltaron, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos lo único que les quedo fue maldecir en alta y baja voz.

-Maldita…- Masculló Rin apretando los dientes golpeando la puerta por enésima vez.

Un suspiro de Len la hizo girar notando como estaba tocando algunas cosas en su teléfono. -¡Oye! ¡No es momento para jugar con el teléfono!- Gritó la rubia algo enfadada golpeando la puerta nuevamente.

-Oye, si me disculpas. Estoy tratando de que haya un poco de luz aquí.- Luego de esas palabras una luz inundo la habitación. La luz provenía del _flash_ de la cámara del celular de Len. Rin se sintió estúpida.

Las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de las bocas de Rin fueron simples balbuceos, se ponía realmente nerviosa en lugares pequeños y luego de ser encerrada en ese armario –aunque un poco espacioso- con un acosador de primera, quería más que nada ahorcar a la malvada de Hatsune.

Sonrió de sólo imaginar el fino y blanquecino cuello de su amiga entre sus manos apretándolo con fuerza.

Luego de unas cuantas risas estúpidas por parte de la rubia, haciendo que Len se incomodara e incluso dudara por su seguridad; decidieron sentarse en el suelo a esperar un alma bondadosa que los sacara de ese lugar.

-Entonces…- La voz de Len la hizo elevar el rostro. -¿Qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó sonriendo aunque la rubia lo único que quería hacer era ahorcar a Miku.

-Salir de aquí, ahorcar a Miku y luego dormir. Claro, me comeré lo del bufet primero.

Len sonrió para sus adentros mirando lo tierna que era Rin cuando estaba enojada.

 _ **Suki.**_

Len simplemente no podía evitarlo. Cuando miraba a Rin siempre surgía el mismo sentimiento. ¿Mariposas en el estómago? Cualquier chico lo negaría, diría que seguro son nauseas pero él no podía, porque esa pequeña rubia lo hacía sentir de esa manera.

¿Pequeña? Bueno, era otra cosa tierna de ella. A pesar de ser solo unos 7 centímetros más alto junto a ella se sentía como un gigante, lo que le provocaba el querer defenderla sin importa que.

Su sonrisa era algo que muy pocas veces podía ver, era casi un privilegio el poder mirarla. El sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus brillantes ojos eran lo que siempre le había llamado la atención.

Su pequeña figura.

Sus labios finos.

Esas largas pestañas.

Todo de ella le gustaba, no, le encantaba. Sí, esa era la palabra que él usaría.

Un sonido lo hizo salir de su pequeña burbuja donde Rin era perfecta.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con su chica soñada sentada en lo que parecía ser un cajón en una esquina, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y temblaba con las piernas a la altura de su pecho. Demonios, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fantaseando?

-¿Rin?- Intento llamar su atención pero la nombrada sólo abrazó sus rodillas. -¿Qué sucede? No me digas que le tienes miedo a los lugares pequeños.- Rin negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡No es eso!- Negó.- Es sólo que…

-Rin… ¿Eres claustrofóbica*?

La rubia negó con la cabeza aunque luego de estar un rato sin decir nada ni moverse termino asintiendo lentamente. Len suspiro, ¡Que su pequeña princesa resultará ser claustrofóbica era algo que la hacía ser mucho más linda!

Y ahí estaba Len soltando pequeños chillidos _Fangirls*_ con sus brazos juntos, los ojos cerrados y un gran sonrojo en las mejillas.

Pero, luego de que termino de _"Fangirlearse*"_ se acerco a la chica aún sentada en el cajón para acariciar su cabello lentamente. Rin suspiro dejando que el rubio acariciara su cabellera aunque luego un sonrojo creció en sus mejillas. Algo hizo _click_ en el cerebro de Rin.

- _Espera…-_ Dijo para ella misma. – _Estoy mostrándome débil frente a la persona que me ha estado acosando desde que llegó a la escuela, la persona que no me ha dejado descansar ni un solo momento, la persona que llena mi buzón de mensajes telefónicos… ¡Nyaa! ¡¿Qué diablos te está pasando, Rin Otosaki! ¡Siempre te rehusaste al amor de este torpe!-_ Cerró los ojos con fuerza. -¡¿Qué diablos te pasa!?

Antes de darse cuenta, de su boca había salido las últimas palabras que su mente había generado, pudo sentir como la mano que anteriormente la había acariciado se alejo con rapidez. Giró la cabeza para intentar arreglar el malentendido pero miró el rostro del chico el cual la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y con el temor a flor de piel.

-Na-nada…- Respondió el chico frente a ella alejándose lentamente. –Yo- yo sólo pensé que…- Se calló repentinamente bajando la cabeza. –Pensé que podía hacerte sentir mejor…

Esas palabras fueron como una daga al corazón de Rin, ¡Dios! ¡Era la peor persona del mundo mundial! Al menos eso fue lo que pensó en el momento. En silenció no tardo en formarse dejando al ambiente en un estado incomodo.

-Len…

-No.- La interrumpió volviendo a caminar hacia atrás. –Está bien, Rin.

-Len… ¿Por qué?

Ahora era el chico el que estaba totalmente confundido. Primero se enoja y grita repentinamente, luego te mira a los ojos y te pregunta cosas que ni siquiera sabes a que se refieren mientras lloran… Ah, nunca entendería a las mujeres… ¡Espera! ¿¡Está llorando?!

Saliendo de sus pensamientos pudo ver como la rubia frente a él le seguía preguntando el porqué mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas pasando sobre ese sonrojo que se negaba a irse de su rostro.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarte de mí?! ¡Soy una chica torpe y descuidada! ¿¡Por qué?! ¡¿Es que acaso te pagaron?! ¡Ya habla!

Un segundo basto para que Len sintiera las palabras de Rin como una bala en su mente, ahora lo entendía. Rin pensaba que él era un completo idiota… y eso era lo que era.

-Yo…- Intentó buscar una respuesta. – Yo… me enamoré de ti porque…- Miró hacia la pared a su lado rascándose levemente la nuca intentando desviar la mirada de la chica frente a él. Suspiro. –Me enamoré de ti porque eres astuta, gentil, valiente, talentosa pero más que todo… eres hermosa, Rin Otosaki.- Finalmente sonrió tomando las manos de la rubia aún sentada en el cajón.

-Len, tú…- Las palabras no salían de su boca, las lágrimas continuaban derramándose por sus mejillas y su voz quebrada no ayudaba en nada. –Tú eres… ¡Tú eres un completo idiota! ¡Idiota!- Gritó comenzando a golpearle el pecho frente a él aunque este paso de un estado de confusión a uno de risas terminando por reír a carcajadas.

-Sí, soy un idiota.- La alejó levemente. –Pero así me quieres, ¿no?

-Ya cállate, idiota.

Las risas de Len no cesaron mientras que la rubia intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas aunque le era casi imposible el hacerlo.

-Te amo, Rin.

La nombrada entrecerró los ojos acariciando levemente su cabello mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas permanecía. Suspiro finalmente… bueno, no tenía nada que perder si lo intentaba.

-Ya cállate y bésame, idiota.

Otra pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Len antes de juntarlos con los de su princesa que le correspondió luego de un rato. Susurró un pequeño "Te amo, Len." Antes de continuar con el pequeño beso que ambos habían formado.

Sin darse cuenta una de las manos de Len había llegado a parar en las piernas de la rubia acariciando lentamente. Moviendo las manos en forma circular sin terminar el beso.

Un leve gemido se escapó de los labios de Rin antes de alzar la cabeza tapándose la boca con ambas manos mirando a Len son los ojos abiertos. Una risa se escapó de la boca de Len finalmente contagiando a Rin logrando que está sonriera.

-Lo siento, creo que me adelante.- Dijo el rubio sin dejar de reír.

Una risita fue la respuesta que recibió de parte de la rubia. –Está bien.- Sonrió tomando la mano del chico frente a ella.

Luego de varios intentos de abrir la puerta y golpes después, la palabra "Me rindo" apareció finalmente sobre Len mientras lloriqueaba por los incontables golpes que había recibido por parte de la puerta.

-¿Te cansaste?- Preguntó Rin acariciando el cabello de Len con dulzura en un intento de consuelo. Len asintió a su respuesta moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo hipando en el proceso.

-Bueno, llora todo lo que quieras pero voy a quitarme algunas cosas. Hace calor aquí dentro. También deberías de hacerlo.

Aún con los ojos llorosos, Len se dispuso a quitarse la chaqueta colocándola a su lado, en el suelo. Giró la cabeza hacia Rin viendo como está se quitaba las extensiones de cabello colocándolas encima de la capucha.

-¿Con qué eran extensiones?- Preguntó limpiando algunas de sus lágrimas.

-Claro, ni modo de que el cabello me hubiera crecido de repente, así como así.

Len soltó una risa, mirando como la rubia –ahora con el cabello corto- se despojaba de algunas de sus prendas, lo último que se quitó fueron los zapatos de tacón, quedando solamente con ese lindo vestido rojo con bordados blancos.

Len prefirió solamente quitarse la chaqueta y abrirse un poco la camisa, con la excusa de que si llegaban a abrir la puerta en algún momento, él solo tendría que colocarse la chaqueta y listo.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que charlaron de cualquier tema, pero la vista de Len siempre se desviaba a las piernas blanquecinas de Rin y al pequeño, pero lindo, busto de está. Rin pudo sentir la mirada de Len en esa zona, estuvo dispuesta a darle una chaqueta en ese preciso momento pero otra idea vino a su mente.

-Len.- Lo llamó. El nombrado dio un pequeño salto de susto. –Mis ojos están aquí.

-Claro, lo siento.- Se disculpó haciendo juntando las manos y cerrando los ojos.

-Len.- Volvió a llamarlo. El rubio levanto la cabeza.- ¿Quieres tocarlos?

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza al pobre de Len que lo único que pudo hacer fue retroceder lo más posible balbuceando cosas inentendibles. Rin mostraba una mirada burlona al mismo tiempo que picara.

-¡¿Qué- qué estás diciendo?!- Len chocó con la pared de armario consiguiendo que algunas cosas que estaban en los estantes de arriba se cayeran.

La risa burlona de Rin se hizo presente mientras acomodaba su vestido. –Sólo bromeo.- Continuó riendo.

- _Bipolar.-_ Resonó en la mente del rubio que ahora estaba totalmente avergonzado.

Hubo un momento de silencio en lo que Rin se acomodaba nuevamente en el pequeño cajón al lado de su ropa mientras que Len continuaba tirado en el suelo con el sonrojo en su rostro y la boca entreabierta.

-¿Len?

-Ri-Rin…- Murmuró Len apoyando su espalda en la pared. –Yo si… si quiero tocarlos…

Otro silencio se formó aunque fue roto por la rubia que soltó un chillido con el rostro sonrojado dándose cuenta de lo vulgar que debió haberse visto en esa escena. -¿¡Eh?! ¡No! ¡Lo decía de broma!- Intentó formar una risa al final aunque sonó extraña.

-Pero yo no.- La voz de Len sonaba decidida, eso la asustaba.

-Pero, Len…- Fue interrumpida por Len que la miro a los ojos.

-Yo quiero Rin.- Fueron sus palabras. Rin se tensó al oír eso pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus propias manos comenzaron a bajar el cierre del vestido en su espalda.

Tragó grueso sintiendo como las manos de Len se colocaban en sus hombros comenzando a bajar el vestido lentamente. La tela se deslizó suavemente por la piel de Rin mientras que Len solo miraba hacia su pecho.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la rubia al sentir la miraba de Len clavada en su pecho ahora descubierto a pesar de que traía el sujetador puesto. Rin giro la cabeza hacia otro lado esperando la siguiente jugada del rubio, pero está aún no llegaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto al chico frente a ella, el sonrojo continuaba en su rostro y ahora se hacía aún más notable.

Len no respondió, la rubia solo pudo sentir un pequeño escalofrió al contacto de las manos de Len sobre sus pechos aún cubiertos por el sujetador. Las manos de Len eran algo grandes aparcando su pecho completo. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios a pesar de que intento callarlo colocando la mano en su boca.

Pero eso no era suficiente para Len. Una sonrisa se coloco en su rostro para luego dirigirse al cuello de la chica comenzando a dejar varios besos sobre la piel blanquecina de la rubia que sólo se disponía a soltar algunos gemidos y jadeos.

-Le-Len…- Tartamudeó la chica colocando sus manos en los hombros de Len. –Dijiste que solo… eran los pechos.- Dijo entrecortado pero la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio le dijo que tenía algo más en mente.

-Miku dijo… "10 minutos en el ci-e-lo,"- Citó burlonamente apretando suavemente uno de los pechos de la chica, haciendo que ésta soltara un pequeño chillido.

-Pe-pero…- Fue interrumpida nuevamente.

-"Ó 1 hora, o 4"- Continuó Len acercando su rostro al de la rubia que sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza. –Si mis cálculos no fallan, llevamos una hora y media encerrados aquí, eso nos deja tres horas y media para hacer lo que queramos…

-Len… ¿Qué estas proponiendo?

-Nada que tú no quieras.- Colocó ambas manos alrededor de la cabeza de Rin acariciando sus mejillas levemente.

Rin tragó saliva, realmente Len está proponiendo que tuvieran relaciones… en ese momento, encerrados en un armario… sinceramente, no era lo que ella había imaginado para su primera vez, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad.

-Bien,- Colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio dejando que éste se colocara entre sus piernas. –Pero, espero que tengas protección.- Le dijo intentando sonar sería aunque realmente estaba algo nerviosa.

-Claro,- Habló el chico sacando un condón del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. –Nunca salgo de casa sin esto.- Sonrió levemente.

Rin suspiro acariciando el rostro del rubio suavemente, la piel de Len era suave y de un tono algo bronceado. La mano de Len se posiciono sobre la suya logrando girar un poco la cabeza para depositar un pequeño beso en la palma abierta.

Los besos continuaron por todo el brazo de Rin hasta llegar a su clavícula. En ese momento, se dispuso a dejar pequeños besos en el cuello de Rin mientras masajeaba suavemente los pequeños pechos de su princesa.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar a pesar de Rin intentaba callarlos. Los gemidos era algo que a Len le encantaba escuchar, lo animaba a continuar masajeando la área dejando pequeñas marcas rojas por el cuelo de Rin.

Hubo una sola cosa que ninguno de los dos pensó: Len aún no se había quitado los colmillos falsos. Para cuando Rin lo recordó fue demasiado tarde, Len había clavado sus colmillos en su cuello como si de un vampiro real se tratase.

Un chillido ahogado fue lo único que pudo hacer Rin además de apretar la camisa de Len con fuerza.

-Lo siento.- Escuchó hablar a Len. -¿Te duele?- Negó con la cabeza sintiendo la respiración del rubio directamente en su cuello.

Rin podía sentir como Len comenzó a succionar pequeñas partes de piel dejando una marca roja que sería difícil de ocultar. Se estremeció al sentir las manos de Len bajar por sus caderas comenzando a acariciar suavemente sus muslos.

Respiro profundo, el rubio masajeaba levemente sus piernas mientras dejaba pequeñas marcas por lo largo de cuello y pecho.

Continuaron en esa pose unos minutos, minutos en los que Len separo las piernas de Rin en un intento de acomodarse entre ellas comenzando a lamer suavemente los pezones erectos de la rubia que comenzó a lanzar gemidos al aire.

Llevó su mano al pecho izquierdo masajeando de éste suavemente continuando con lamer el derecho para luego cambiar de lugar. Las manos de Rin se dirigieron a la camisa del rubio intentando desabotonarla aunque le era un poco difícil tomando en cuenta que Len no le permitía moverse libremente.

-No-no es justo.- Tartamudeó apartando a Len levemente.

Una risa se escapó de la boca de Len. –Entiendo.- Len tomó los bordes de su camisa jalando de ella suavemente.

Esa era una imagen muy erótica para Rin. Len estaba quitándose la camisa frente a ella y solo para ella, el sudor producido por el calor del armario bajaba por su cuerpo lentamente manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro y el cabello pegado a su frente debido al sudor.

Tanto la camisa como el vestido de Rin se fueron a un lado cualquiera del armario seguidos del teléfono de Len que aún mantenía el _flash_ encendido para producir un poco de luz. La rubia se encontraba totalmente desnuda si no fuera por la ropa interior mientras que Len mantenía sus pantalones y la ropa interior aún.

Un nuevo sonido apareció en ese espacio. El sonido de la boca de Len succionando suavemente los pezones de la rubia mientras está soltaba algunos quejidos y lloriqueos.

-Le-Len.- Otro gemido se escapó de la boca de la rubia.

-No digas nada, mi pequeña princesa.- Len frotó su nariz suavemente con la de Rin a pesar de que sus manos continuaban jugando con los pechos de ésta apretando ligeramente de ellos.

La mano de Len se posicionó directamente sobre la ropa interior de Rin masajeando toda el área logrando que Rin lanzara un fuerte chillido apretando fuertemente sus hombros al tocar directamente el clítoris.

- _Con que es este punto.-_ Pensó Len para sí mismo presionando más el punto de excitación de la rubia viendo como el rubor en el rostro de ésta crecía de a cada momento.

-¡Le-Len! ¡Basta! ¡Ngh- no toques ahí!- Escuchó gemir a Rin, a pesar de que esos sonidos solo lo incitaron a continuar masajeando la zona.

Para mala suerte de Rin, Len se movió suavemente logrando acomodar su cabeza frente a su ropa interior comenzando a despojarla de ésta. Sin saber el porqué, unas grandes ganas de cerrar las piernas y aplastar la cabeza de Len entre sus piernas le parecía fantástica pero todo se fue por el caño al sentir la húmeda y fría lengua de Len sobre su clítoris dando pequeños lengüetazos.

-¡Len! ¡No!- Las palabras y suplicas de Rin eran fácilmente ignoradas por el rubio que parecía entrar en su pequeña burbuja sin restarle atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. -¡Len!- ignorada nuevamente.

La mano de Len comenzó a acariciar suavemente los labios vaginales de la rubia causando que el cuerpo de ésta se estremeciera con cada movimiento. Finalmente pudo sentir como un dedo se introdujo en ella soltando un fuerte chillido apretando fuertemente el cabello de Len el cual comenzó a lamer toda la extensión vaginal de Rin.

El dedo de Len se movía lentamente causando que los escalofríos le recorrieran la espina dorsal hasta el cuello. Otro dedo fue introducido rápidamente, otro chillido se escapó de su boca. -¡Len! ¡Si-si continuas yo…!- No pudo terminar la frase debido a esas grandes necesidades de gemir que la hacían morderse el labio inferior.

Len vio su oportunidad comenzando a mover los dedos dentro de Rin con rapidez en una forma circular sintiendo las paredes vaginales de la rubia envolver sus dedos. Los gemidos por parte de la chica no paraban e igual las pequeñas lamidas por parte de Len lamiendo el lubricante natural que la rubia comenzó a expulsar.

Los pensamientos de Rin comenzaron a nublarse seguida de su visión. Su cuerpo se encontraba entre la pasión y el éxtasis, eso era lo que Len le provocaba en ese momento. Pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa, se aproximaba al clímax.

Los dedos de Len eran rápidos, unos cuantos chillidos bastaron para indicarle al rubio que su princesa estaba a punto de llegar al punto.

Rin intento sujetar lo primero que vio, lo cual resulto siendo la camisa que anteriormente Len se había quitado. Bajo la mirada un poco, logrando ver lo que su vista un poco nublada le permitía.

Entre sus piernas se encontraba el chico que siempre la había molestado desde el primer día de secundaria, ahora le estaba haciendo sexo oral sin pena alguna, el sonrojo en su rostro creció todavía más solo que ahora de vergüenza. Miro nuevamente, notando una pequeña cosita.

¡Len se estaba masturbando mientras le hacía lo mismo a ella! ¿¡En que momento eso había pasado?!

No pudo desviar la mirada del miembro de Len. Era algo grande, al menos más grande de lo que ella había imaginado. Pero las sensaciones del clímax aproximándose volvieron a ella haciéndola cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

La respiración de Len en sus partes intimas le indican que él también estaba cerca del clímax además de que podía escuchar los pequeños gruñidos que se escapaban de vez en cuando de la garganta del rubio.

Pero la rubia pudo sentir como Len se retiraba de su posición actual, lo miro levemente notando como éste se colocaba el condón de látex sobre el miembro. Abrió los ojos sabiendo lo que seguía e intentando prepararse abrió las piernas levemente, algo que Len tomó como una indicación a estocarla.

En un movimiento rápido, Len se colocó sobre ella colocando la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la rubia, empujó las caderas logrando que su miembro comenzara a entrar dentro de la chica que soltó otro chillido ésta vez más agudo y largo, había alcanzado el clímax.

-¡Le-Len…! ¡Ah!- Los chillidos de Rin eran como música para los oídos de Len pero este se negaba a terminar en ese momento.

-A-Aún no…- Gruño comenzando con las estocadas, rápidas y fuertes haciendo que Rin soltara aún más chillidos que fueron ahogados por los labios de Len sobre los suyos.

Unas estocadas más bastaron para romper esa pequeña barrera dentro de la rubia, fue ese el momento en el que Len se permitió llegar al clímax. Los chillidos de Rin fueron imposibles de ocultar al igual que los pequeños gemidos de Len aunque parecían más un gruñido.

Estuvieron un rato en la misma posición, Len sobre la rubia. Ambos con la respiración agitada y el sudor recorriendo sus frentes haciendo que el cabello se les pegara sobre ésta. Un pequeño beso fue el cierre de el acto que ambos habían empezado hacía rato.

Len salió de Rin lentamente permitiéndole a la rubia moverse libremente aunque ésta solo se giro de lado intentando regular su respiración. Por otro lado, el rubio retiró el ya usado condón de su miembro haciendo en este un pequeño nudo en la parte de arriba para evitar que el semen dentro se fuera a derramar.

El rubio se acerco hasta la chica aún en el suelo dejando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de ésta. Rin giró hasta el chico quedando frente a frente haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo en mirarlo. Len sonrió levemente besándola nuevamente, solamente que ésta vez en los labios.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Rin se sintió mejor, ambos se encontraban completamente vestidos nuevamente. Rin intentaba acomodar el lazo del vestido en su lugar pero le era realmente imposible tomando en cuenta sus manos temblorosas.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Len tomando las manos de Rin sintiéndolas frías y temblorosas.

-No, bueno, es que…- Suspiro intentando tranquilizarse. –Tú… Tú fuiste mi primera vez y… no sé cómo le explicaré a mamá si llega a enterarse de lo que hicimos.- Dijo apretando las manos del rubio bajando la cabeza.

Len estuvo a punto de halar pero un sonido desde afuera de la puerta los hizo girar rápidamente.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a la chica que anteriormente los había encerrado en ese lugar junto al peli-azul amigo de Len. –Tranquilos,- Habló Miku.- No le diremos a nadie.- Sonrió de lado jugando con una de sus tantas trenzas hechas para la ocasión.

El primer reflejo de Rin fue el saltar sobre la peli-turquesa, rodear el cuello de ésta con sus manos y apretar fuertemente.

-¡Voy a ahorcarte, maldita!- Gritó Rin asfixiando a su "mejor amiga".

Por otro lado, Len golpeó a Kaito en el hombro. Podía notar esa sonrisa en el rostro de Kaito, una sonrisa delatadora que le indicaba el que él sabía que tanto Rin como él estaban encerrados en ese armario y no los había sacado, ya fuera porque no quiso o porque era parte de su plan y el de Miku.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Hatsune!- Otro grito de Rin se hiso presente dejando de ahorcar a su amiga, realmente no quería cometer un asesinato.

-Bien, bien.- Se escuchó la voz de Luka.- Ya todo paso.- Fue la primera vez que Rin la veía sonreír. Ah, Luka también era parte del plan maligno de Miku. –Vamos, la fiesta aún no acaba.- Dijo levantando a Miku de los hombros llevándose de la habitación arrastras, literalmente.

Len y Rin se miraron por un momento. Kaito salió de la habitación detrás de Luka y la ahora muerta Hatsune, dejando a ambos rubios en la habitación finalmente libres.

-Si alguien pregunta.- Dijo Len tomando la mano de la rubia con suavidad. –Fueron las peores 3 horas de tu vida.- Continuó diciendo esto último con una pequeña risa. Rin sonrió de vuelta. –De ese modo, nadie sabrá lo que hicimos.- Finalizó comenzando a salir de la habitación seguido de la rubia.

Los días siguientes a estos, Rin y Len se veían a menudo, las peleas entre ellos dos bajaron y ahora se dedicaban sonrisas cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. La clase entera estaba aterrada de que esos Rin y Len no fueran los reales.

- _¿De verdad son ellos?_

 _-Pero, están normales. ¡Ni siquiera pelean!_

 _-Creó que nos cambiaron a nuestros rubiecitos._

Eran las palabras que se murmuraban por el salón aunque ambos rubios sabían que eso era perfectamente falso. Ellos eran ellos. Eso era todo.

Ahora Len se daba el placer de llamar "novia" a Rin y ésta ya no se molestaba mientras que los "idiota" de Rin hacia el rubio bajaron.

Incluso ahora, Rin le permitía a Len acompañarla hasta su casa, cuando los padres de ésta no estaban y ninguna de sus amigas estaban invitadas, solo para continuar con esa pequeña pasión que habían comenzando en el armario de aquel lugar de fiestas.

.Fin.

 **¡Garrrrhhh!**

 **¡Luego de un largo mes! ¡Al fin lo termine! ¡Nyahhhhhhhhh!**

 **Dejando mis frustraciones de lado :v lamento informar que no podre actualizar tan seguido de ahora en adelante, como verán, empecé las clases exactamente el mes pasado por lo que eso me ha quitado gran parte de mi tiempo (justo ahora debería estar haciendo la tarea de Inglés OnO)**

 **Lo bueno es que ya tengo pensado dos capítulos más por lo que pueden estar felices n.n**

 **¡Bueno, gracias a los que leyeron este especial! Esperare sus comentarios ya sea con sugerencias o insultos (me los merezco, enserio)**

 **Se despide después de un largo tiempo:** _ **LadyFan123.**_


End file.
